


Love In The Wild West

by RubyBD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Laws, Brothels, Childhood Friends, Costia is Lexa's mom, Drinking, Endgame Clexa, F/F, Fighting, Flahbacks, G!p Lexa, Gun Fighting, Gun Violence, Horses, Lies, Outlaw Lexa, Past Child Abuse, Poker, Rich girl Clarke, Romance, Smut, farms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBD/pseuds/RubyBD
Summary: Lexa's life has been hard until it pushed her to follow her Dad's footsep becoming the most dangerous outlaw in the west , she was cold and ruthless untill one day she got reunited with the love of her life , The girl who broke her heart when she was a kid Clarke Griffin , Although never in a milion years she thought she would meet her again , let along in a brothelBasically Lexa and Clarke Love each other since they were 12 but one thing or another keep pushing them apart.Or  Clexa in the wild west





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people this is a test run , so please tell me what you think  
> 1- Should i keep writing it  
> 2_ DO you want it to be G!P  
> 3_ If yes would you like me to change anything 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think

Alexandria Woods was the daughter of William the ‘commander’ Woods; the worst outlaw in the wild west. And of Costia Trikru, the daughter of the mayor and the richest man in Polis, Alexander Trikru. Which is why when her father and mother fell in love and ran away together, everyone thought the infamous William kidnapped her against her will, sending Costia’s dad to rally up the town and go on a man hunt to get her back.

 

It took Alexander a couple of months to get his daughter back and when he did, he found out she was pregnant which infuriated him. He refused to acknowledge the baby even after Costia gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her after her dad, he still refused the baby , saying she was a product of evil and was conceived against his daughter's will. He treated Alexandria like she was one of his family workers and not his grandchild.

 

He swore to punish William and hunt him till his last breath, but that was next to impossible since William was like a ghost no one could find. He figured every time he would hurt Alexanderia meant he was hurting William. He treated her with hate and cruelty , making everyone in the town hate the little girl and treat her the same. He banned her from leaving the house or going out , the only joy little Alexandria had, was playing with the guns lying around the house or with the horses in the barn; to her they were her only two friends.

 

When Alexandria started growing up, she started to look more and more like her father with her forest green eyes and brown hair, with tanned skin. In his mind it was a constant reminder of his failure as a father. Making him hate the innocent child even more. When she started talking and calling Costia mama and him grandpa he ordered Costia to stop seeing her daughter , promising he would send her off somewhere Costia would never be able to see her or kill her himself if Costia wouldn’t agree to his deal. The deal was for Alexandria to stay in the house. He allowed Costia to be with her only if she never told Alexandria the truth about who her parents really were. With that Lexa grew up in his house, held under Costia’s watchful eyes without knowing her identity, but only hearing whispers of who her parents were. However, Costia would sneak in to Alexandria’s bedroom to sleep next to her daughter and protect her at night , telling her a bedtime story and how much she loved her and how she would always continue to love her, no matter what.

 

When Alexandria was 8, she punched a boy who was calling her bad names which caused Alexander to tie her up in the barn leaving her there all night. Alexandria thrashed against the ropes trying to free herself to no avail , she cried her eyes out and screamed for help but no one did anything to help her .

 

When Costia came in the morning to free her up Alexandria didn’t meet her eyes , she only asked in a whispered tone ‘Why does Alexander hate me?‘ , Costia scooped her in her arms telling her daughter he didn’t and that she is special and some people can’t see that , that’s why they treat her badly.

 

When she was 12 a new family moved to the ranch next to theirs , she met their daughter who happened to be the same age as her. The girl had blonde hair like the sun and blue eyes that reminded Alexandria of the sea.

 

She became fast friends with the girl who she later learned was named Clarke. After she rescued her one night from a horse -the girl had jumped on his back without knowing it wasn’t tamed yet - the two girls would sneak out and play with each other. Sometimes they would go horse riding together or they would just hang out at the girl’s farm and help her dad Jake who always treated Alexandria kindly. It went like this for four years until one day Alexander found them at the barn making out. After he took Clarke back to her house , he went back to Lexa’s room, yanking her from her bed half asleep with his belt in his hand , after locking her bedroom door he beat her till she passed out. When she woke up, she was in a carriage taking her somewhere else .

 

She could hear Costia begging Alexander to have mercy on her daughter, which confirmed her theory about who her mother was. Begging for them to stay together , that she would do anything he wanted. Even marrying someone of his choosing. She begged and begged, but her father didn’t budge , Alexandria knew then that love was weakness, that life was cruel , that people were horrible and not caring. She promised herself she would never be weak , that she would show them who she really is. If people wanted to treat her as a monster than she would be the worst monster they had ever seen .

 

She escaped and went back to say goodbye to Clarke one last time, only to find the girl had been promised to marry another which broke her heart. She knew then that she would never be anything but what the monster people feared her to be, an outcast, an outlaw.

She went back to see Costia. That’s when Alexander found her and told her his side of the story. About how Alexandria's father forced himself on her mother , and why he hated her and couldn't accept her. She believed his lies and decided to go away, fearing her mother , fearing how every time her mother looked at her, she would remember what the horrible man did to her .

 

She believed every lie that came out of Alexander’s mouth, causing her to hate herself.

 

Alexander sent Alexandria to her aunt Luna’s house in TonDC. She spent two years there until one night when she was out horse riding and she was attacked by outlaws and was taken to their leader. A man called William ‘the commander’ Woods. After years and years of hating her father and everything that he represented , she was told the truth by him about how much he loved her mother , how they both loved each other very much and he also apologized to her about leaving them , he just didn’t know her mother was pregnant with her. When Alexander’s men had attacked, William had been out, getting flowers to give to her mom and was surprised when he came back and didn’t find them.

 

Now, after six years, she became the legendary Commander herself; ruthless , violent and not caring , the deadliest gun woman and the fastest. She stole everything she wanted , attacked who ever bothered her with no fear of anything or anyone. Her band of outlaws by her side. The only thought on her mind was Love Is Weakness. She promised she would never give her heart to anyone , that was the one rule she would never break.

 

But life has always had a way with breaking rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i re read the chapter and fixed all the mistake i could find


	2. Have my Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa finally meet but it gets cut pretty short 
> 
> TW : fight but not to graphic  
> TW : mention of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine 
> 
> HapPpPpPY reading

Alexandria was sitting around a table in the middle of her dad’s compound. It was like an old motel, hidden in the middle of the forest away from prying eyes and agents of the law that might be looking for her, her dad, or any of their men. She was bored out of her mind , legs bouncing , fingers tapping on the table surface. She had had yet another shitty dream last night about her grandpa which made her wake up with anger running through her body and murderous idea’s running wild in her mind.

 

Anya sat next to her giving her an annoyed look before speaking ‘’What's wrong ? ‘’

 

‘’Nothing , I'm bored ‘’

 

‘’Are you bored , or is the little Commander bored ?’’ Anya said, smirking, gesturing to Lexa’s crotch.

 

‘’The Commander is not little and if you must know we both are ‘’ Lexa answered with a glare of her own, but then she looked at Anya smiling sweetly ’’Hey how about we go for a walk ?’’

 

‘’No, I know what you're doing , and there's no way I'm going through with any of your insane ideas. I still haven’t fully healed from your last brilliant plan ‘’ Anya rubbed her hand over the cut over her eyebrow ‘’Besides , William said not to go anywhere ‘’

 

Lexa scoffed ‘’Fine stay here , I'm going to go by myself than ‘’ she said, standing up , heading outside to get her horse.

 

‘’Wait for me. Damn , just because you can shoot faster than a frog can eat a fly doesn’t mean you can start to ditch everyone and go out on your own ‘’

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya’s words ‘’Well hurry up or I'm leaving your ass ‘’

 

‘’Where to anyway?’’ Anya asked, mounting her horse. It was a chestnut thoroughbred, a lot different from Lexa’s huge black Mustang.

 

Lexa smiled mischievously patting her horse ‘’Nearest saloon ‘’ she made a clicking noise with her tongue, kicking her horse lightly with the back of her shoes and sped off , Anya behind her yelling for her to stop.

 

This was Lexa’s favorite thing , speeding off on a horse, wind blowing through the intricate braids she has. It felt so liberating. She kicked the horse to make it move faster while letting go of the reins , holding on to her horse only by her legs around the saddle. She closed her eyes looking up to the sky, feeling the wind and the sun hitting her face , she opened her eyes a little when she heard Anya’s complaining voice from next to her.

 

‘’Put wiggle on it Anya , we don’t have all day ‘’

 

‘’This is as fast as I can go , try to slow down a bit oh great Commander ‘’

 

‘’Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Anya ‘’ Lexa said with her gaze still on the road ahead.

 

‘’Seriously, who speaks like that?! Kid, you are just 23 years old , no need to go all Commander-knows-everything and shit ‘’

 

‘’We're here, so keep your thoughts to yourself ‘’ Lexa said, spotting the town's entrance and making her way to where the brothel is located.

 

‘’Lexa , please tell me you are not planning on getting drunk and play cards all night ?’’ Anya asked already knowing the answer.

 

‘’Maybe ‘’ Lexa replied with a smirk.

 

Anya let out a frustrated sigh ‘’Why do you like to hang out in brothels if the only thing you do is play cards and get into stupid fights ‘’

 

‘’Anya , I don’t like to stick my dick in everything that moves just because I have one ‘’

 

‘’Are you sure that’s the reason and not hope to reunite with your childhood sweetheart , what was her name …..uhmmm yes Clarke ‘’

 

‘’Anya ‘’ Lexa growled in a warning tone ‘’Firstly, don’t say her name. Secondly, I'm not hoping for anything , also I'm not exactly saving myself up. I’ve been with girls before. It’s just I don’t want them to have the wrong idea about having a future with me , or thinking I want to start a family with them , when it’s clearly not what I want ‘’

 

Anya raised her hands up in mock surrender ‘’I'm with you on that last one , we wouldn’t want mini Lexa’s running around shooting people ‘’

 

Lexa gave Anya a glare to silence her as they reached the brothel, she dismounted her horse tying him up to the wooden ledge in front of the brothel while patting him lightly ‘’Be a good boy’’ she whispered into her horse’s ear.

 

She opened the door, walking in , Anya closely behind her and was met by the smell of alcohol invading her nostrils and the loud sounds of the people inside, some were singing , some were playing poker , some were sleeping in their chairs .

 

She liked it here , TonDC’s best saloon. It was a two story building that was a bit rusty on the outside giving it this empty/abandoned vibe, while on the inside it was a whole different thing; it was full of the town people , travelers taking their rest on their way between towns, and lonely outlaws seeking company, sometimes even the people from the sheriff’s office.

 

The TonDC saloon had a long bar stocked with every kind of alcohol ranging from the cheapest to the most expensive. In front of the bar was a long line of tall wooden chairs , rounded tables scattered all around the brothel or what people liked to call “saloon” for the poker players , and a second floor for the people who wanted more privacy. The place was infamous for having all kinds of indecencies , all desires and fantasies can be fulfilled in this place with a certain price. People liked to come to this place, knowing it was owned by the powerful and rich siblings , The Blake's, making the sheriff office turn a blind eye to all the things happening in it .

 

Lexa walked inside, watching which table had the highest bets going so she could join while Anya just stood ready behind her , eyes scanning their surroundings and her hand on her belt over her gun ready to shoot anyone who dares to look at Lexa. Dismissing all the girls that came to talk to Lexa. She knew Lexa hated this kind of attention , for some people girls throwing themselves at their feet gave them an ego boost but not Lexa, she didn’t like it.

 

Lexa took a seat on the table, rubbing her hands together, taking a sip of her whiskey that was handed to her the moment she walked through the doors. She smiled widely when she saw Gustus sitting in front of her , it took the huge bear sized man a second to notice her , when he did, though he narrowed his eyes at them shaking his head disapprovingly ‘’You two young ladies shouldn’t be in here , William’s orders ‘’

 

Lexa snorted at that ‘’Well Gustus if I remember correctly William said NO ONE should leave the camp’’ she emphasized the words no one ‘’and young ladies? Seriously old man did our dresses give us away ‘’ she gestured for herself and Anya sarcastically because the two girls were wearing black pants with dark color coats and a white top underneath it with two guns on either side.

 

The man looked at Anya, waiting to hear her response. However, she only gave a shrug, adding ‘’Don’t look at me , it was Lexa’s idea ‘’

 

‘’Sure ‘’ he said, a smile playing on his lips. ‘’I won’t tell if you won’t , now let’s play some poker ‘’

 

Lexa played poker for hours; winning every time. Taking all the money from the table until it was the last deck , she looked at her turned cards showing a royal flush , she kept her look of indifference in place while saying ‘’All in ‘’ hearing grunts and groans from everyone at the table except for a bald guy with blue eyes she knew to be from the Azgeda gang. She met the guy a couple of times, remembering his name was Quint.

 

The guy, Quint, smiled wickedly pushing all the money he had to the middle of the table ‘’Show us your cards Commander ‘’ he spoke her title with clear disdain.

 

Lexa threw the cards on the table with a smug face ‘’Royal flush , better luck next time ‘’

 

The guy looked at her cards with a disbelieving look , his hands going to the table, taking all the gold coins he put ‘’You are not getting my money , bitch ‘’

 

Lexa’s smile didn’t falter ‘’I was hoping you would say that ‘’ she spared a glance to Anya , seeing the woman shaking her head negatively before her hand went to the knife that was strapped to her thigh and stabbed Quint in the hand making him scream in pain. She jumped up from the table knowing those Azgeda jokers liked to hang out in packs. She quickly moved to the side, seeing a guy throw a punch at her, she dodged it, delivering one of her own making the guy stumble back. She looked at Gustus and Anya, both coming around next to her in a blink of an eye. And suddenly out of nowhere a fight broke out; chairs were flying , half clothed people coming from the second floor to see what the commotion was all about.

 

Anya punched a guy who was yelling at them to take it outside ‘’Lexaaaa !!! Does it have to end in a fight every god damn time?! ‘’ said, exasperated.

 

Gustus was holding two guys by their necks pushing their heads together ‘’So much for not telling William , your father is going to be pissed’’

 

Lexa laughed louder, extending her leg, making a guy, who was running at Anya full speed, fall to the floor face first ‘’Let me worry about that ‘’

 

And suddenly the whole world stopped. Everything became white noise. There, walking through the saloon's doors, were the Blake siblings. But what caught Lexa’s attention was the blonde girl walking behind them, she took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. The girl looked up and blue met green for the first time in eight years. Lexa choked on her own words -‘’Clarke ‘’ she blinked a few times not believing her eyes .

 

She felt her legs working on their own, taking her to her blonde friend , she didn’t get far though, because she felt something hit her head , glass smashing, and then everything went dark .

 

*******************************************************

 

Clarke was a lucky kid. She was born into a rich family , her father Jake Griffin was a good man who owned a couple of ranches in Arkadia , Polis and TonDC. He also had a couple of gold mines all over the country. Her mom, Abbygail Kane Griffin also came from a rich family , she was loved by her family and her friends. The only thing that was hard on little Clarke was moving around every couple of months , in fact she hated it. So when she moved to TonDC at the age of 12 she begged her dad to stay , her dad couldn’t say no to his little girl so he agreed to stay if it would make her happy .

 

One evening Clarke decided to take a ride alone on her horse, not fully knowing the horse she picked wasn’t tamed yet until she got on his back and he was speeding off. Luckily for her, the girl from the ranch next to her family’s saw her and decided to help .

 

Clarke was trying her best to hold on to the horse's reins, scared out of her mind, crying hysterically and screaming at the top of her lungs for help. In the midst of her screaming she failed to notice the figure that was riding next to her , then she heard a voice telling her ‘’Everything is going to be okay ‘’ she looked up and saw a mane of brown hair held tightly in intricate braids. But what really caught her eye were the forest green eyes looking at her horse and the fact that the girl was standing on her horse.

 

Clarke yelled louder ‘’What are you doing ? You are going to hurt yourself ‘’

The brunette then jumped from her horse to Clarke’s , settling behind Clarke and pulling the reins stopping the horse effectively , Clarke turned her head to get a better look at the girl who saved her life and was surprised about what she saw. This close to the other girl she could tell the brunette was around the same age as Clarke was.

 

‘’Hey , I'm Lexa ‘’ the girl said smiling softly.

 

Clarke wiped her teeth and returned the smile ‘’I'm Clarke , your neighbor ‘’

 

It didn’t take much for the two girls to become best friends , they shared everything. Lexa even taught her to ride a horse properly. The two girls grew closer and closer, Clarke would always defend Lexa against the horrible kids who called her names and talk badly about her, and about who Lexa’s father was. The worst part was when kids would throw rocks at Lexa and tell her she's a freak or a monster , that she should be hung for all the things her dad did .

 

Clarke was always there for Lexa; when she cried about how horrible people were and how she hated everything and everyone, Clarke would cup Lexa’s cheek and tell her that’s not true because she knows Lexa loves her. She would always promise Lexa that things would get better , that kids will grow up and see how Lexa is such a beautiful girl. Lexa would smile at that, but her eyes always showed sadness that Clarke hoped she could take away .

 

With the years passing, the girls became even closer, going on nightly adventures together on horseback to the valley. They would spend their time curled up next to each other on a blanket and just count the stars. Until one day when they were sixteen, Clarke went searching for Lexa and found her in the barn tide up with her head leaning back on the horse behind her. The horse was on his knees next to Lexa curled up looking like he was trying to give some warmth to his owner , who was shaking violently from the cold. After further inspection Clarke could tell Lexa had a cut on her cheekbone and she seemed to be wearing her sleeping clothes.

 

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore , she ran to the girl kneeling in front of her and trying to undo the ropes that were binding her , the movement seemed to wake Lexa from her slumber.

‘’Please ‘’ Lexa said in a broken voice

 

‘’Lexa , who did this ?‘’ Clarke said still trying to undo the rope.

 

Lexa’s eyes snapped open ‘’Clarke ‘’ she looked around with frantic eyes ‘’Clarke go , you need to go , no one can find you here ‘’

 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, looking confused ‘’Lexa , what’s going on ? Tell me who did this to you ‘’ Clarke demanded.

 

Lexa shook her head ‘’Look Alexander is punishing me for coming home late , you need to leave now before anyone sees you ‘’

 

‘’Lexa why didn’t you tell him I was the reason you were late ‘’ Clarke looked like she was about to cry.

 

‘’NO !!! You can never talk to him , you understand?! Now please Clarke, leave ‘’

 

‘’Lexa , I can’t leave you like this ‘’

 

‘’Clarke, listen to me , if he finds you here it will be a lot worse for me, now please go ‘’ Lexa said, but somehow she looked like there was something else she was trying to hide , she kept pushing her legs together like she wanted to use the bathroom or something.

 

‘’Fine , but ‘’ Clarke hesitated a little ‘’Do you want me to help you use the bathroom ?’’

 

Lexa looked at Clarke with wide eyes ‘’WHAT !!!! NOOO ‘’ she cleared her throat ‘’I mean no thank you Clarke ‘’

 

There it was , the way Lexa says Clarke’s name like it was a prayer , Clarke couldn’t leave her sweet friend , tied up like this , she felt very bad for her. How could anyone be so cruel to sweet, caring Lexa ‘’Look, we are not babies , beside I have the same thing you know we both are girls and I promise I won't look , just let me help you ‘’

 

‘’Clarke please just go , I ‘’ Lexa started crying shaking her head.

 

Clarke moved closer to Lexa cupping her cheeks like she did all the time , but this time something felt different , this time Clarke felt her lips dropping to Lexa’s plump lips.

 

‘’Clarke , I'm not like you ‘’ Lexa whispered in a hushed voice ‘’I'm ‘’ she sniffled ‘’I have boy parts down there ‘’ she gestured to her crotch ‘’Please don’t hate me ‘’ she let her face drop down.

 

Clarke moved even closer to Lexa , lifting her chin with her finger ‘’I could never hate you ‘’ she turned around and started back tracking.

 

Lexa felt her heart break when she felt Clarke was leaving until she felt her bindings loosen , she pulled her hands and legs out of the rope and stood , Clarke still in front of her.

 

‘’Don’t you get it? I could never hate you. I love you. I'm in love with you , a dick or not I love you Lexa , I ‘’ Clarke’s words were cut off by lips on hers , it took her a moment to realize Lexa was kissing her. Once she did, she wrapped her hands around Lexa shoulders and she tilted her head , deepening the kiss. Then there were strong hands hoisting her up , she felt Lexa lifting her up and moving her inside to settle on a wheat stack , then Lexa was kissing her again, making everything around her falter , the only important thing was Lexa’s plump lips and that oh so skillful tongue of hers .

 

Their bubble broke by the booming voice of Alexander, yelling at Lexa , in an instant Lexa was up on her legs , hands up shielding Clarke from Alexander , Clarke would have sworn the old man was gritting his teeth so much they would break .

 

Lexa knew by looking at Alexander that this was the end , he was either going to kill her or send her away. Making it impossible to see Clarke again. The older man beckoned Clarke to come close ‘’I’ll take you home ‘’ Alexander took Clarke home that night without a word , he left her on the front porch and left. She spent the whole night crying , knowing now that all the clumsy bruises or cuts Lexa claimed to be an accident were in fact bruises caused by Alexander .

 

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her mother walking into her room with a chipper voice ‘’Wake up honey , your fiancé is coming ‘’

 

‘’My what ?!?!’’ Clarke all but screamed

 

‘’Yes, honey , Finn Collins. He is a great boy , his family is very rich and powerful , they own half of Arkadia , he's also a very sweet boy ‘’

 

They got interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway , both women looked up to see Lexa breathing heavily with sweat rolling down her face.

 

‘’Hey Alexandria , you came to see Clarke’s fiancé?’’

 

Lexa nodded her head, but other than that she kept silent , it took a couple of minutes for Abby to leave the two younger girls alone.

 

‘’ A fiancé?’’ Lexa crocked coming inside the room and sitting on Clarke’s bed.

 

Clarke could see the broken expression the brunette had ‘’ I didn’t know , I swear , I ‘’

 

Lexa held her hand up cutting Clarke off ‘’It doesn’t matter anymore , I came to say goodbye ‘’

 

‘’WHA- wait , you can’t just leave , you can’t walk out on me ‘’ trying her best to shake away the sting she felt in her eyes.

 

‘’Yes, I can , don’t you see Clarke , I' m no one. Even my own family hates me , I could never be enough for you ‘’

 

‘’You are NOT no one , I love you we can be together! We can talk to Alexander ‘’ Clarke said with pleading eyes, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Lexa laughed humorlessly ‘’You know I tried , I really tried to be good , I tried to change people’s minds about me. I tried for you , but it will never work Clarke , people hate me for something I have no control over ‘’

 

‘’Lexa, please , we can have a future. Please don’t leave‘’ her tears started to drop now.

 

Lexa tucked a stray hair behind Clarke’s ear before her features hardened ‘’ You don’t get it do you Clarke , people are not forgiving. Neither is life , it’s full of cruelty and unfairness. They have already chosen my future for me , it doesn’t even matter how hard I try. They only see my dad , they see an outlaw. I’ve been treated like this my whole life and I won’t let you suffer for something that is out of both of our hands. You love a monster Clarke, but now I get it. Everyone treats me like a monster, it’s time I show them what a real monster is like , I love you Clarke I will always do ‘’ she leaned over pressing her lips to Clarke's softly.

 

‘’Lexa , I love you ‘’ Clarke cried harder.

 

‘’I will always be with you ‘’ with that Lexa left .

 

Even after Lexa left , Clarke didn’t have the energy to leave her room. When her father came to get her , she told him she would rather kill herself than marry someone she doesn’t love. Her father agreed with her, promising her she will never be forced to do anything she didn’t want to.

 

Years went by and her heart still ached for the green eyes that held so much sadness and at the same time so much love. The same eyes that would haunt her dreams every night , over the years she filled her sketchbook with drawing after drawing of Lexa , imagining how she would look , she took over the family business helping her dad, and met a lot of cool people , including the two Blake siblings who invited her to visit .

 

Octavia Blake was the younger of the two , she had black hair and blue eyes with so much fierceness behind them. Bellamy on the other hand had kind brown eyes and shaggy long black hair, with freckles all over his cheeks. She liked how protective Bellamy was and how he would always treat her like a sister.  
It took a lot of convincing from her dad, but she finally gave in , she packed her bags and went to TonDC , Octavia and Bellamy, who became very good friends to her were waiting for her on the out stretch of the town so they could give her the grand tour. The first thing Octavia said when she saw her was I ‘’ I hope you are not too tired because we are going to celebrate you ‘’

 

The two siblings rode along with her carriage telling her stories about the new brothel/saloon that was doing much better than they expected. When they got to the saloon , she slipped behind the Blake siblings following them , she could hear loud cursing and yelling from inside , she could also hear the sound of glass being shattered, she started preparing herself for what she might find on the inside.

 

‘’Damn Commander ‘’ Octavia huffed.

 

‘’Clarke stay behind me ‘’ Bellamy said , reaching for his gun.

 

When she did get inside she was not prepared for this , in the middle of all the chaos she could make out three figures . One huge guy and two girls fighting with what looked like ten other people. The smile she heard broke her thoughts , she moved closer to see who the laugh belonged to, because she could swear she knows this laugh from somewhere. The laughing figure turned around and suddenly she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs , her eyes widened. Blue meets green for the first time in eight years , the green that haunted her dreams. She always wondered what happened to Lexa , to the girl that stole her heart. The two locked eyes for what felt like infinities to them, only breaking by the brunette walking closer to her and whispering a chocked ‘’Clarke ‘’

 

Lexa was looking at Clarke without paying attention to her surroundings , too caught up in her staring to notice a guy running at her with a bottle of glass, but Clarke did notice. ‘’Lexa , watch out !’’ she yelled, but she was too late the guy hit Lexa with the bottle, smashing it on her head causing Lexa to fall to the ground. Without any hesitation, she ran to where the brunette was on the floor and yelled for Bellamy to come help her get the girl out , she cupped Lexa’s cheek and whispered ‘’I always knew I would find you ‘’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember people all opinions matter so don't hesitate to share yours .
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and feeback


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT and Clexa not so sweet reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words in Italics are Lexa's dream or thoughts just a heads up 
> 
> Also am not really a writer i just love Clexa so much so please tell me what you think

Every once in a while when Lexa slept, she would dream of that day back at the barn eight years ago. Her mind always taking her there even if she didn't want to. She would be in a dream world , one where her grandfather doesn’t find her with Clarke , one where she shares her love with Clarke , one where they would be each others firsts. It is her most recurring dream , the one she finds solace and comfort in, to get away from her harsh world, only for her heart to break again when she wakes up and realizes it’s only been a dream, and she can never have that again. Every time she goes to sleep, she tries to make her mind drift back to that dream until she wakes up in the morning cursing herself for being so weak, for caving to her urges and thoughts .

 

 

As soon as the blackness took over her she was right back in her dream world, reliving the worst day of her life only this time it’s what could have happened with her and the love of her life. Luckily, she could think of it as a dream world or else she would never admit her feelings and love for Clarke .

 

DREAM: 

 

_Right now she is back to the moment when Clarke was speaking and her cutting her with her lips._

_‘’Don’t you get it , I could never hate you . I love you. I'm in love with you , a dick or not I love you Alexandria , I ‘’ Clarke’s lips were cut off by lips on hers. It took her a moment to realize Lexa was kissing her. Once she did, she wrapped her hands around Lexa’s shoulders tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Then there were strong arms hoisting Clarke up , she felt Lexa lifting her up and moving her inside the barn more , and settling her on a wheat stack. Then Lexa was kissing her again, swallowing her yelp of surprise at the sheer strength Lexa was demonstrating. Lexa’s tongue ran over her lower lip making everything around her falter ,the only important thing was Lexa’s plump lips and her so soo skillful tongue , that was still running over her closed lips asking permission to enter. Clarke opened her lips without hesitation, granting Lexa permission to explore her mouth . And damn, Clarke’s lips were so soft against hers , Lexa’s tongue traveled to the roof of Clarke’s mouth before she let it fall to swirl and dance with Clarke’s own tongue. It was clear Lexa was the one in control. Lexa’s hands were squeezing at Clarke’s waist , fingers rubbing over exposed skin while Clarke still had her arms around her back holding Lexa tightly to her. They both break the kiss to get some much needed air , both panting, eyes locked on each other ‘’Wow ‘’ Clarke voiced ‘’It’s a lot better than what I imagined , you are a good kisser ‘’ Clarke smiled shyly embarrassed by her own confession ._

_‘’You are a good kisser too’’ Lexa said face red her neck vein popping from the excitement and the uncomfortable feeling down her pants. But mostly her cheeks were red from Clarke’s confession ’’ Wait , you imagined me kissing you ?’’_

_Clarke averted her eyes looking anywhere but at Lexa ‘’Well of course silly , I mean, didn’t you hear me saying how much I love you? ‘’_

_‘’I love you too , god Klarke I love you so much my heart almost breaks free from my rib cage every time I see you ‘’ Lexa unconsciously ground her bulge on Clarke’s still clothed center while she's talking ._

_Clarke could feel the heat collecting in her undergarments , Lexa rubbing herself against her wasn’t helping either. Right now all she wanted was to be taken by Lexa , body and soul. She leaned forward, capturing Lexa's lips again, her hands moving south to loosen the bindings on Lexa’s sleep wear and tug them down ._

_Lexa broke the kiss and looked up at Clarke , eyes swimming with emotion. She lifted one of her hands up to Clarke’s cheek and gently started caressing it when she spoke with a soft voice ‘’Klarke , are you sure this is what you want ? We can wait, I can wait until you are ready ‘’ she looked at Clarke’s face searching for any sign of hesitation._

_‘’I'm ready , I love you , you are it for me ‘’ Clarke spoke with the same soft voice her own hands moving to Lexa’s hand that was still on her cheek and squeezed reassuringly ._

_Lexa took a deep breath before she nodded .Clarke’s hands were back on her pants in seconds, working on getting rid of all the barriers between them. Lexa’s hands were shaking with nervousness , her eyes darting between Clarke’s eyes and Clarke’s hands that were pulling her pants down , she could obviously feel wetness coming from her head . She could also feel the discomfort of it pushing against her drawer , the drawer she wore was going from her navel all the way to her mid calf tied with a couple of ribbons on the top, not a lot different from the undergarment Clarke wore , it was down to her knees with a slit in the middle that ran from her slit all the way to the back of rear with one button on top keeping it close . Clarke’s fingers undid all the ribbons and looked up at Lexa when she was done. Lexa leaned her head against hers, connecting their lips one more time while her hands traveled and undid the buttons on Clarke’s drawer , she stopped for a minute going over to the other side of the barn before coming back with a light blanket that she put under Clarke before the two of them lied back down again ._

_It took a couple of minutes for both girls to be completely naked , both were a fidgeting mess. Neither knowing what to do. Lexa was caught in a trance staring at Clarke’s exposed chest , she felt her mouth going dry, her erection sprang to action hitting her stomach and she let out a sigh of relief only for a brief second . She was worried about the possibility of hurting Clarke , she knew she had an impressive length and maybe to take it for the first time would hurt Clarke. She couldn't really tell since she had never been in this situation. Only by stories she overheard how for girls it hurts the first time , so she stopped and locked eyes with Clarke ‘’Clarke , I don’t want to hurt you , I’ve never done this before ‘’ her gaze was on the floor._

_Clarke put one finger under her chin, lifting her gaze with a warm smile on her face ‘’You won’t , I trust you , but I , uh , I heard if , I , I mean not if you don’t want to do , uh , but , um , you … you could , um you know lick me first , with your mouth, to make it easier for you to put it in ‘’ Clarke stuttered over her words , face as red as a tomato , the redness going from her neck to the top of her ears._

_Lexa looked at her with wide eyes before she nodded and moved on top of her again ‘’If you want me to stop just tell me , or if it hurts , if at any moment you don’t want this tell me and we can stop ‘’ Lexa reassured._

_Clarke smiled at her reassuring words , knowing Lexa would be gentle and won’t hurt her in a million years, she grabbed Lexa connecting their lips before she nodded to Lexa and herself._

_Lexa sat on her knees in front of Clarke , both their hands were intertwined, Clarke was looking at her up and down , eyes zeroing on her dick ‘’You are big , not that I’ve seen one before to compare it to but you are , how did you even hide it all these years? ‘’ when Lexa didn’t answer her , she repeated herself still no answer she looked at Lexa’s eyes and saw she still has her eyes on her chest , Clarke burst out laughing ‘’Lexa , you know you can touch them if you want to’’_

_‘’I , can I ? ‘’ Lexa rubbed her neck nervously , her cheeks burning with embarrassment after Clarke caught her._

_Clarke sat on her elbows , she took a hold of Lexa’s hands and guided them to her boobs ,when Lexa’s hand made first contact they both let out a moan._

_Lexa kept her hands on Clarke boobs while leaning her head down to Clarke’s center , she flattened her tongue and did a long stroke, whimpering at Clarke taste , which made Clarke moan. She moved her tongue swirling it over the bundle of nerves before sucking Clarke's clit between her lips. She let it go with a wet pop , Clarke's breathing was becoming more and more rapid. Lexa kept her tongue moving , she let it slide through Clarke’s folds. Pushing through tight folds and entering Clarke with her tongue , she did that for a couple of minutes switching between pushing her tongue through wet folds and lapping at Clarke’s bundle of nerves until a tug on her hair got her to lift her head , she looked up and was met with Clarke breathing heavily , eyes blown and pink cheeks ‘’I need you inside ‘’ Clarke said._

_Lexa nodded before she ran two fingers over Clarke’s center coating her hand with Clarke's juices before she brought her fingers on her dick wetting it. She stroked her painfully hard dick a few times before letting go and settling in front of Clarke’s opened legs. She lined her dick to Clarke's opening, pushing in very gently while keeping her eyes on Clarke's face watching for any kind of discomfort. She moved her hand to pinch the bundle of nerves earning a loud ‘’Fuck ‘’ from Clarke. She was met by a resistance inside, pushing against her dick. She pushed back a couple of times until a little sound was heard and she felt some liquid hit her dick. Clarke grabbed her neck and kissed her to silence her pleasure moans and the slightest hiss of pain. The two kept kissing until Lexa bottomed out , all her eight inch length was buried inside Clarke , she moaned at the sight and stopped her kiss ‘’Are you okay ? Does it hurt ? Do you want me to stop ?’’ she asked Clarke._

_Clarke smiled back at her ‘’No keep going ‘’_

_Lexa started moving in a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of tight muscles squeezing her , she lets out a sharp breath and squeezes Clarke's hand, their fingers interlocked, while moaning loudly. Lexa draws her dick halfway out, keeping only her head in then pushing back to the hilt making Clarke go crazy .‘’Faster ‘’ Clarke moaned._

_Lexa complied immediately, moving in and out pumping her dick inside Clarke. Clarke closed her eyes while her body trembled , Lexa felt heat pull down to the pit of her stomach, she was so close ‘’I'm close Clarke ‘’ she felt her balls hitting Clarke’s ass with her movements and all the wet noises that filled the barn were driving her more to the edge._

_‘’Don’t you dare stop ‘’ Clarke mumbled somehow incoherently, Lexa picked up her pace slapping her dick into Clarke's tight opening , both girls were sweating and panting. Clarke cursing and moaning ever louder until Lexa broke the kiss and moved her head to suck on one of Clarke's stiff nipples. It didn’t take long after that until Clarke's whole body started seizing, screaming Lexa's name when she came. She could see stars behind her closed eyelids. Lexa came soon after that, Clarke milking her ,exploding her loads inside of her , she kept a slow calming rhythm so the both of them could come down from their high. She felt her body go limp and dropped herself next to Clarke ._

_Clarke was smiling from ear to ear, her smile reaching her eyes. She moved closer to Lexa and kissed her one more time before adding ‘’You were amazing , I love you ‘’_

_Lexa lifted her head and looked at Clarke with a lazy smile on her face ‘’I love you more than words can say ‘’ she kissed Clarke’s head and hugged her tightly, both drifting into a deep sleep._

 

 

 

Lexa woke up to a searing pain like something was pulling at her hair or someone’s very long nails were scratching her scalp roughly. She tried to force her eyes to open but the headache she felt when she tried that was extremely uncomfortable so she kept her eyes closed and spoke to who she thought was the only one with balls big enough to touch her ‘’Anya I swear I will feed you to the dogs if you don’t stop right this instant ‘’ she moved her hands trying to swat away the hands that were roughly tugging her hair and most importantly to a very stiff member , she moved her hands automatically to try to get some comfort and was startled by Anya’s voice.

 

‘’She is awake , hey there Commander don’t get too comfortable we are not alone ‘’ she heard Anya’s voice speak.

 

She rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids.

 

‘’Hold her still ‘’ Came a demanding voice she knew all too well if memory served her right. It was the voice of her best friend , her childhood crush , the love she lost when she was young , the one who broke her heart and the girl who she never thought she would ever see again.

 

She tried to sit up and was forced by hands on her shoulder to lay back down ,’’Fucking hell , just stay down Alexandria !!, the woman is suturing your head ‘’ came Gustus’s angry voice. Lexa knew Gustus cared a great deal about her , he knew her since she was in her teenage days , he would always look after her and watch her back whenever they went out to rob something or cause chaos. Which is why it surprised her when Gustus yelled at her , it must be pretty bad if Gustus is this angry she thought .

 

‘’Well, I never appreciated your thick skull more than now Commander ‘’ Anya added

 

‘’I' m fine , let me up ‘’ She added with annoyance lacing her voice.

 

‘’No can do , the Doc is working on your head , here have a drink ‘’ Anya replied, handing her what felt like a bottle of some kind of booze.

 

‘’HEY !! What do you think you are doing ?!‘’ Came that demanding familiar voice again .

 

Anya answered without missing a beat ‘’Look you said you wanted her to stay still , I'm just helping you with that blondie ‘’

 

Gustus yelled from somewhere in the room , Lexa couldn’t really tell because her eyes were still closed ‘’Anya be quiet ‘’

 

An angry voice who she knew belonged to Octavia Blake spoke ‘’Yes , why don’t you all be quiet , you are giving me a fucking headache ‘’

 

If Octavia is here than Bellamy must be close “Ahaa’’ she thought when she heard him speak next.

 

‘’Octavia knock it off , Lexa is hurt and all of you are acting like children ‘’ Bellamy then turned his attention back to Anya and Gustus ‘’How did you two let this happen to her , you know how she gets when she is drunk ‘’ he said in a serious tone.

 

‘’Easy there Blake , she wasn’t drunk ,and Lexa is a big girl. She can take care of herself , she doesn’t need you to act all brothery with her ‘’ Anya quipped back.

 

‘’Well, at least , she doesn’t get hurt when she is under my watch ‘’

 

‘’I'm not a child , I don’t need any of you to watch over me ‘’ Lexa yelled like a petulant child.

 

‘’Yeah, sure , whatever you say Alexandria ‘’ Octavia’s voice rang in her ears again . She could tell the girl had had enough of her bullshit but wasn’t saying anything because deep down she cared about Lexa .

 

See the part that nobody understood and nobody knew , is that Lexa knew the Blake’s when her grandfather kicked her of their farm and send her to live at her aunt Luna’s house ,the Blake siblings were in fact her good friends when she was a teenager , they used to get in all kinds of trouble before she decided to stay at her father’s camp . Octavia always felt like the little- sometimes annoying- sister while Bellamy was the big overprotective brother .

 

 

‘’It is whatever I say Octavia and who the fuck is pulling at my HAIR !!’’

 

She heard chuckling from every part of the room before Bellamy decided to put her out of her misery and tell her ‘’Well, you can’t see it Commander because your eyes are closed, but Quint hit you on the head with a glass bottle and some of the glass cut through your head , so my good friend Clarke decided to help , you should be thankful to her ‘’

 

‘’Out’’ Lexa said , could this be her Clarke , she knew she saw those amazing blue eyes of her before she went down , but she thought she was imagining them.

 

‘’Excuse me ?’’ Anya asked while Gustus already opened the door to usher everyone out.

 

‘’You heard me , OUT!! All of you ‘’ she said in her Commander voice.

 

Everyone shared a look of confusion before they decided to do what Lexa said and leave her with Clarke , she heard Octavia whisper above her head for what she assumed is Clarke ‘’Are you ok to be left alone here ?’’

 

Octavia shortly left after that , she figured the girl probably nodded her agreement , when she couldn’t hear any one’s voice and after counting all the other four people steps walking through the door , she took a deep breath and started to open her eyes slowly , she was immediately met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen , those once warm and kind eyes now seemed to hold so much anger in them. Her hands moved on their own accord to touch Clarke’s hands , getting her attention .

 

Clarke looked at the hands that were now stopping her and then back at Lexa only now noticing she has opened her eyes ‘’Are you real ?‘’ Lexa whispered and moved to sit up .

 

Clarke was taken aback by the girl’s statement , she watched as Lexa sat up on the bed next to her and locked their eyes together ‘’Clarke Griffin ‘’

 

‘’Alexandria Woods ‘’ Clarke said, her gaze softening.

 

Both girls shared a smile before Clarke flung herself into Lexa’s opened arms , the two hugged tightly , like they had been waiting for this moment ever since they got separated. Somehow they were back to a simpler age when Clarke and Lexa would sneak in out of the house at night and go horse riding , that no matter how long has it been , they will always be Clarke and Lexa.

 

 

Lexa did the only thing she could think of, her mind was still clouded from her dream. She leaned her head into Clarke’s personal space and kissed her. Clarke kissed her back without hesitations making Lexa lose her thought , until a harsh slap connected with her cheek , sound filling the room resonating in the quiet then Clarke was pushing her , her gaze has hardened once again.

 

‘’What do you think you are doing ? The last time I saw you , I begged you to stay with me , I begged you not to leave , but you didn’t listen. I cried for you to let me come with you , I told you we could run away together but you pushed me away and left . Not once Lexa did I hear from you in all the 8 years that went by , not even once! I thought you would always be my friend, but you don’t care about that, do you , you don’t care about anything because you are the all great Commander , who can do whatever she wants. Well, guess what Commander I' m not that easy, so go fuck yourself! ‘’ Clarke used her title with so much disdain it broke Lexa’s heart , but she was able to get her mask up as soon as she heard Clarke’s tone .

 

‘’I do care Clarke , that’s why I left ‘’ she said in almost a whisper.

 

‘’It wasn’t your choice to make !!’’ Clarke yelled ‘’It was mine . But you didn’t even listen to me when I told you !! All you care about is yourself ‘’

 

‘’That’s not true!! I care about you Clarke !! ‘’ she yelled back , she felt her anger was slipping through her Commander mask

 

‘’No you don’t , because if you do , you would have taken me with you , we would have had these past eight years together instead of being here screaming at each other ‘’ Clarke retorted back , she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it was not working.

 

‘’ What would you have had me do? Kidnap you? That way everyone would have thought , Alexandria Woods the criminal just like her father . Did you want to leave your luxurious life and go live with me in the wilderness . Who’s lying at who now Clarke , you would never do that. Daddy's little girl would not last a day out in the real world ‘’ Lexa’s neck vein was popping from all the yelling , she felt her headache getting even worse.

 

‘’You !! How dare you , you idiot! I told you I chose you! That I loved you , but you walked out without looking back. I was on my knees begging you to stay, but YOU walked out , you didn’t even care about how I felt , you just left , I' m even surprised your thick head is injured. I can swear it’s like a goddamn steel wall !!’’ Clarke was panting now from all the screaming, she was also pretty sure everyone in town was able to hear them.

 

‘’Yeah , well you were not exactly very honest were you Klarke ? You didn’t mention you were promised to marry another ‘’ Lexa said in a calmer voice now ‘’Where is your husband or has he already gotten bored and started fucking every maid behind your back ‘’ Lexa knew she is being mean but Clarke’s words brought the worst memories back to her , she remembered what Alexander used to do to her and how no one would say anything , she remembered how weak she felt , and now after all these years she was back with Clarke and she wanted to prove she is not the same weak kid she used to be , she just didn’t know how to do that so instead she started saying hurtful things to Clarke .

 

Clarke’s expression showed so much hurt until she shook her head and said ‘’You know I may be Daddy's little girl Lexa , but you grew up to be just as awful as yours. I guess everyone was right about you when we were kids ‘’ Clarke said without thinking.

 

Lexa’s gaze hardened her eyes burned with sheer anger , her hand was squeezing her thigh to make sure she wouldn't move her hands or hurt Clarke. She would never do that , even if Clarke’s words felt like a million knives sticking to her skin ‘’Well, I’d rather be an awful outlaw than a stupid naïve girl like you ‘’

 

That was it Clarke felt the tears burning her eyes , she turned her back to make sure Lexa couldn't see her crying and made a move to the door until a hand grasping her wrist stopped her.

 

‘’Where are you going , we are not done talking ‘’ Lexa said she knew they were fighting and screaming at each other, but a part of her was happy that finally, after all these years , she could go back to staring at Clarke’s deep blue eyes and get lost in them.

 

Clarke shook her hand free of Lexa’s grip and took another step to the door ‘’I don’t want to talk anymore ‘’ with that she opened the door and left, hurrying out of the hallway into the street.

 

 

‘’Fuck , ‘’ Lexa cursed , she knew she was going to have to apologize to Clarke for what she said and she knew Clarke is quite stubborn, if she is still anything like the way she was when they were kids. She looked down at herself and saw the tent in her pants , she lifted one finger angrily like she’s talking to a child before she started addressing her dick ‘’This is all your fault ‘’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guy want to discuss or chat about anything you can find me on tumblt : rubibd 
> 
> P.S i have another Clexa fanfic if you wanted t check it out , it called ((Saving me with love ))


	4. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys are the best, Also keep in mind that i have no idea what am doing so please don't bite my head off if you see any mistakes

Lexa let out a frustrated huff , damn it, why did her big mouth have to interfere? Why did she say those awful words to Clarke and why for the love of everything that is holy did she wake up with that awfully hard boner , Damn it .

 

She reaches for the knife strapped to her thigh and starts to fiddle with it , it’s a nervous habit she picked up, whenever she was angry or upset about anything she would hold her knife and play with it flicking her wrist and throwing the knife up just to hold it back again and repeat the motion. It was very calming to her , that's why when she heard a crack on the wooden floor behind her, she immediately tensed and threw her knife at the intruder .

 

Anya was lucky, she barely had time to push her face away from the knife that was thrown at her, but it did hit her collar causing her coat to get stuck to the wall behind her ‘’Damn it Commander, relax. It’s just me ‘’

 

‘’Well, you should know better than to sneak up on me ‘’ she said clenching her jaw. She saw Gustus, Anya and Bellamy staring with wide eyes at her.

 

‘’That’s my fourth one this month and we are still on the second week ‘’ Anya said, annoyed more than anything , trying to free herself from the wall and pulling the knife out.

 

‘’Sorry for the mess Bellamy ‘’ she apologized sincerely.

 

‘’Don’t worry about it Lexa , I'm just glad you are okay ‘’ the brown eyed young man said.

 

‘’You are a good friend ‘’ she sighed.

 

‘’Speaking of good friends , do you mind telling us what that was about ?’’ Anya questioned.

 

‘’That was Clarke ‘’

 

‘’Okay ?’’ Anya said, confused.

 

‘’My Clarke , my childhood friend ‘’ Lexa explained.

 

‘’Oh shit , the one you can’t shut up about , the one who you have a dying love for ‘’ realization finally settling in on Anya.

 

‘’Anya ‘’ she warned

 

‘’Well Alexandria I’d have to say your reunion was quite something ‘’ Anya tried to keep a straight face, saying those words but failed miserably.

 

‘’How much did you hear ?‘’ Lexa asked with a grimace on her face. She really didn't want anyone to know about her and Clarke's passed relationship.

 

Bellamy turned his gaze to the ground guiltily, Gustus was showing no signs of interest in the conversation while Anya grinned broadly at her ‘’Everything, it was a low blow what you said to her though ‘’

 

‘’I know ‘’ and she really does. In the many years she spent away from Clarke she always thought about how it would go if they saw each other again, she had all these scenarios in her head none of them included being slapped by a very pissed off Clarke or the verbal fight they got into.

 

‘’WOAH there! Is that regret I see showing on the Commander's face? ‘’Anya said, sensing how sad Lexa's expression had become. She thought of Lexa as her younger sister so she really didn't want to see her this heartbroken, but Anya was always terrible with her words so she thought a little teasing may bring the Commander a smile.

 

‘’Fuck off ‘’ Lexa snapped.

 

‘’Easy now, you already ripped my shirt no need to go all murdery on us now ‘’ she said keeping the same level of teasing.

 

‘’You know Clarke is staying at our house maybe you could come over for dinner and talk to her about it ‘’ Bellamy offered his solution.

 

Suddenly there was yelling and screaming coming from down the street , they could hear guns going off , Lexa took a couple of steps to the window and saw six guys from Azgeda riding their horses and causing all the chaos. Quint seemed to be their leader, but what really caught her attention was that they were yelling about something to Octavia, who happened to be standing in front of the saloon's swinging doors with Clarke by her side , and by the death glare and the hard look she was giving them Lexa knew it must be something big , what she heard next made her blood boil and her fists moved to the guns that were fastened to a belt on either side.

 

‘’I know she is here , give us the Commander ‘’ Quint yelled , face all red from anger.

Lexa turned around facing Anya. She smirked at her while putting her hands on her guns ’’Commander don’t do anything stupid’’ Anya said but her words fell on deaf ears. Lexa has stepped out of the window walking out to the roof .

 

‘’Go away ‘’ Octavia said as if she was talking to a child and not a huge man who had a gun pointed at her .

 

Clarke was standing next to Octavia trying her best to look calm and collected, although she was terrified , after her argument with Lexa she felt the walls closing in on her and suddenly she couldn’t breathe so she ran out of room without looking back, only to stop when she was out of the saloon. She took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm herself , that’s when she felt a hand around her shoulder , she turned around and was met by the sight of her friend Octavia Blake ‘’So you and the Commander know each other huh ?’’

 

‘’Yeah , we were best friends growing up. I knew her when she was just Alexandria , you all heard what we talked about didn’t you ?’’ Clarke asked, although she was certain everybody in the damn saloon heard them from how loud they were screaming at each other.

 

‘’If it will make you feel better , I think the whole town heard you two. I have to admit I’ve never seen the Commander this patient before or this emotional, for that matter , also I don’t think I ever saw you lose your temper like this before ‘’Octavia voiced her thoughts.

 

‘’Yeah Lexa has had that effect on me ever since we were kids ‘’ she answered without much thought.

 

‘’I see ‘’

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of six men appeared in front of them , telling Octavia they wanted their revenge and how they know the Commander is inside ,which is what lead her to the situation she currently is in. Octavia of course refused and she stood in front of them blocking their way and that's how they ended up here. In the middle of a shit show.

 

‘’Ms. Blake, we need you to step away from the doors’’ Quint continued.

 

‘’And I told you to go away ‘’ Octavia spoke with no hint of fear in her voice.

 

Suddenly the door behind them opened and a huge guy full of muscles with a clean shaved head walked right next to Octavia with a Winchester rifle in his hands ‘’You heard her, get lost. ‘’

 

Quint let out a disgusted laugh ‘’ Well, Well. Well. What are you doing here, Lincoln? Aren’t you supposed to be behind the bar serving people their drinks like the little good bitch you are’’ Lincoln didn’t have the time to answer him because a loud noise from the saloon's roof got everyone’s attention.

 

Lexa smirked at seeing everyone pale at seeing her ‘’ I guess it’s time to kill some no good cowboys ‘’ that was the only warning the men got before Lexa started shooting. The first man to Quint’s right dropped immediately after the first shot .

 

‘’Get me that damn Commander’’ Quint yelled, pushing down from his horse and running to take cover.

 

As the first shot rang Lincoln grabbed both Octavia and Clarke’s elbows and pushed them inside the saloon ‘’Come on we need to take cover’’ they hear more shots being fired and curses and screams coming from outside .

 

Lexa felt her heart pounding at seeing two more guys fall to the ground, she duck just in time for a bullet to get over her head. She starts running across the roof while crouching to get a better look at the four remaining guys, Damn it, she curses under her breath, her location is exposed to them now so she can’t jump to another roof. She is pinned down by them now and she has no other choice but try to run as fast as she could back to the window because right now she is out in the open with no cover. She grips her gun tighter in her fists, and takes a deep breath before she stands up and runs back to the window .

 

As soon as she sees the window, she dives in head first only to hiss in pain as a bullet grazes her ankle. She stands up and shake herself before looking around. She finds Anya, Gustus and Bellamy with their guns out. Anya shakes her head at her disapprovingly as if she knows what Lexa is thinking ‘’Don’t even think about it, I'm not letting you go out there ‘’

 

Lexa’s only response is a slight annoyed look and a raised eyebrows as if challenging Anya to stop her.

 

‘’Fine, but we all are coming with you. God forbids if anything happens to you. William will have all our heads’’ Anya said. Lexa nods once and the four of them leave the room .

 

Clarke was looking frantically around the saloon, searching for the familiar green eyes , when she couldn’t find them, however, she felt a pang in her heart. Those men outside are here for Lexa and now she is nowhere to be found ‘oh god, please don’t let anything happen to her’. Fuck, I can’t lose her again! Especially not after those terrible words I said . Much to Clarke's relief, Lexa appeared on the stairs, walking down with a subtle limp , well at least she is not dead. Clarke’s relief faded as quick as it appears because Lexa now was marching her way to the door with two guns in her hands and Bellamy and the two other people she saw before were behind her .

 

‘’Okay, I go out first’’ Lexa said.

 

‘’This is your great plan!!! Fuck, you are the one they want to kill ‘’ Anya disagrees.

 

‘’Where the hell do you think you are going?’’ Clarke said making everyone look at her.

 

Lexa’s eyes widen for a second before she composed herself and put her Commander façade back again ‘’Where do you think? We are going out to have some fun ‘’

 

‘’Are you fucking crazy?!!’’ Clarke yelled, but it sounded more of a statement than an actual question, her eyes were wide, filled with horror and full of fear.

 

‘’Maybe, look, I’ve been doing this for quite some time, four idiotic people do not scare me ‘’ Lexa said with an edge to her voice.

 

‘’I don’t care if you have been doing it for decades, I'm not letting you go out’’ Clarke said determination evident in her voice.

 

‘’Good thing I'm not asking for your permission’’ Lexa made a move, but in a blink of an eye Clarke was in front of her, effectively stopping her.

 

‘’Step out of my way Clarke’’ Lexa said authoritatively.

 

‘’No’’ Clarke replied stubbornly.

 

Everyone was watching the two of them attentively, eyes darting back and forth watching the two butt heads. Most of the people were looking at Clarke like she was crazy, no one ever dared to talk back to the Commander like this and if they did, they wouldn't usually live long enough to tell the story. Even Bellamy and Octavia were sharing a concerned look over her actions.

 

‘’A moment ago you didn’t give a shit about me, in fact, you slapped me and told me to go fuck myself ‘’

 

‘’That was before people showed up wanting to kill you, besides you deserved the slap. You were being rude and mean with your words’’ Clarke gave her a hard gaze.

 

‘’Oh and you were not’’ Lexa said, mirroring Clarke’s hard gaze.

 

The two of them kept their hard gazes staring at each as if to see who would blink first, both incredibly stubborn, both holding on to their opinions until a movement from the door caught Lexa’s eyes. She immediately grabbed Clarke’s head and pushed her down before lining her gun and firing a shot followed by something hitting the ground, which Lexa assumed is the body of the guy she shot.

 

‘’Play time is over’’ she took advantage of Clarke’s distraction and ran to the door. She opened the door and slid down before she took cover behind a huge barrel followed closely by Anya, while Bellamy and Gustus took the other side. She lifted her head to see where the men were hiding, but found none of them.

 

Lexa stood from behind the barrel and moved to stand in the middle of the empty road ‘’Show your face you coward and face me one on one’’ she spoke loudly to make sure everyone could hear her.

 

Quint walked into her line of sight with the two remaining men with him, he gestured at the two men and himself before speaking ‘’Let’s make this fair three of us against three of you in a showdown, as soon as the Clock tower hits we shoot but not before’’.

 

‘’I know how to do this so stop wasting our time and get ready. I hope you said your goodbyes ‘’ Lexa taunts him. She looked around noticing Anya and Gustus on either side of her.

 

Anya smiled at her like this was the most common thing ever ‘’Did you think we were going to let you have all the fun by yourself ‘’

 

Lexa looked at Gustus by her other side. The man gave her a slight nod of his head. All the three of them hoisted their guns back to their side before letting their hands hover over them.

 

All the chaos from before ceased, everything was quiet. The people were watching with grimaces on their faces, waiting to see what will go down, even the wind stopped blowing.

 

Clarke looked with wide eyes at the scenery in front of her, she got too distracted by the gun going off so close to her that she let Lexa get away. She tried to walk out and stop her, but Octavia held her back, shaking her head’’ The Commander is one of the fastest gunmen, trust me she knows what she is doing. This is a normal thing for her ‘’

 

‘’Normal?’’ Clarke scoffed ‘’ She is going to get herself killed’’

 

‘’She won’t. I hate to admit it and I will never tell her that to herself, but she is the best person to use a gun I’ve ever seen’’ Octavia assures her.

 

Clarke fell silent, watching with anticipation and praying to everything she could think of to protect Lexa , her nails were digging so hard into her palm it left crescent moon shaped scratches. She moved closer to the door with Octavia to get a better look still holding her breath.

 

For someone who might be facing their end in a couple of minutes Lexa looked very relaxed. In fact, she was smiling which made people fear her more. The thing is Lexa wasn’t afraid at all because she knew she was going to win this duel.

 

Her hard gaze locked on Quint until she heard the clock starts moving. It won’t be long now, just focus and remember Clarke is probably watching you so you need to show off, she thought. She moved her hand to the long coat she was wearing and pushed if from her sides to get easier access to her guns. She took a long, deep breath and started counting in 1,2,3,4,5.

 

The clock tower made a noise singling for the two groups that it’s time. Lexa stood tall and her hand moved with lightning speed to her guns, she shot two times at Quint. The first one hit his head while the second hit his throat and he fell down on the ground in seconds, Quint was so slow he didn’t even get to draw his weapon.

After her two shots, she heard more guns firing and saw the other two Azgeda members fall to the ground. She turned her gaze to Anya to her right then Gustus to her left and breathed a sigh of relief when she found them both okay with no visible gun wounds.

 

She turned around to walk back to the saloon when she was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug. She was confused for a moment until she blinked her eyes and saw familiar blonde hair.

 

Clarke was trembling, her gaze was transfixed on Lexa. She watched her slender fingers push her coat from her sides and hover over her guns. Lexa was the optimum of calm. Clarke tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but couldn’t. Please don’t die, please don’t die, please don’t die. When the clock hit its mark and shots begin to fill the air Clarke gasped in horror and awe. In a blink of an eye Lexa defeated the huge man. When she saw his other two companions fall to the ground, she didn’t know what came over her. Her feet started moving on their own accord. Well more like running and the second she got close enough to Lexa she threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. ‘’You are alive , I was so worried. You are alive ‘’ she felt her tears gathering in her eyes before they fell one after the other.

 

Lexa moved her hand tighter around Clarke hugging her back, I’ve dreamed of this way too many times and finally you are in my arms again her thoughts got cut off by Clarke pulling away.

 

‘’You are an idiot!! Do you know what could have happened to you!!?? Are you actually this god damn fucking crazy’’ Clarke yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone stare back at them the same way they did when the two were arguing inside the saloon.

 

‘’Great here we go again. Well, I'm going for a drink, you two can kill each other for all I care’’ Anya huffed before walking away.

 

‘’I told you I know what I'm doing so you didn’t need to worry about me!!’’ Lexa snapped.

 

‘’It’s a fucking miracle your head is hard because I can swear that thing is made of unbreakable stone!!’’ Clarke continued yelling.

 

‘’You….’’ Lexa trailed off , she shook her head trying to calm herself. She knew her and Clarke are being petty but a part of her marveled in the way Clarke was challenging her and saying what she thought without any fear or hesitation which is completely a new thing for her. People feared her some much that every time she entered a place every one would go quiet and would turn their gaze to the floor just to avoid looking at her. But not Clarke, never Clarke. Clarke is the bravest most gorgeous woman , she knew arguing is not the best solution but grumpy Clarke was so adorable.

 

Lexa bit her lip hard to try to hide her smile while nodding her head at Clarke’s rambling of how she might have died or hurt herself, how she should think before she'd do stupid shit like that ever again. By the end, Clarke’s face was red from all the yelling and her pacing back and forth in front of Lexa.

 

‘’Are you even listening to me!!!’’ Clarke looked her dead in the eyes

 

‘’UHUH, it’s kind of hard not to Clarke I think the whole town is listening to you’’ Lexa said in a teasing note.

 

Clarke stopped her pacing and gave Lexa a glare before she puffed her chest and tried to walk away. But Lexa was faster, she grabbed her wrist and swirled her around to meet her. Their eyes locked immediately and for a minute they just stood there in silent, both getting lost in the other’s eyes.

 

Lexa cleared her throat before she spoke ’’I'm sorry… for what I said. I mean… I was surprised when I opened my eyes and saw you. I didn’t know how to react’’

 

Clarke kept her gaze locked on Lexa looking for any signs of lying, but when she found none she sighed ‘’I'm sorry too for what I said about your father….. and you know everything else too ‘’

 

‘’Don’t worry about it, I've heard a lot worse’’ Lexa smiled reassuringly.

 

‘’Don’t do that ever again, okay? I was so worried.’’ Clarke whispered.

 

‘’Can’t promise anything, you know I’m the Commander and all that’’ Lexa winked at her.

 

‘’Way to ruin a nice moment’’ She slapped her shoulder playfully ‘’I missed you’’

 

‘’I missed you too, but don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold’’ Lexa said fixing the collar of her shirt.

 

‘’You’re an asshole’’ Clarke laughed ''Also, I know I can trust you. I was just worried that one of them would pull a trick and shoot you from behind or something'' Clarke continued avoiding Lexa's gaze and playing with her fingers, her cheeks were burning from embarrassment of her confession.

 

''Don't worry, I'm a lot tougher than I look''

 

''Well, those were bullets and last time I checked, nothing can stop bullets''

 

Lexa laughed as well. She couldn’t help it, Clarke’s laugh was so infectious. Fuck, I want to lean in and kiss you but I don’t want to get slapped again Lexa thought as her hand moved to her cheek and rubbed at the place Clarke slapped her. It wasn’t long until their laughter came to a halt by the sudden voices coming their way.

 

Clarke squinted her eyes to get a better look at the group of people approaching. A man with very familiar green eyes leading them. She looked at Lexa to see her smile widen and fearing that the girl will have a repeat of what just happened and thinking the group were hostile she jumped in front of Lexa and shielded her with her arms . Her eyes harden and she looked challenging at the speeding men.

 

Lexa was caught off guard by Clarke’s show of protectiveness. If it was anyone else she would have laughed at them, but this wasn’t anyone this was Clarke, her Clarke and even after all those years, Clarke cared enough to push herself in front of her to shield her from an unknown enemy. She felt her heart flutter at the act.

 

Finally the figures reached them and a tall older man with tanned skin and green eyes dismounted his horse to move closer to them while his men stood behind, still on their horses. The figure smirked at Lexa, eyes sparkling with something Clarke couldn’t read. He moved closer to Lexa as if he was trying to put a hand on her shoulder, but Clarke was watching him like a hawk. She pushed his hand away and snarled at him, keeping Lexa behind her and out of his reach.

 

The mysterious figure let out a loud laugh that sounded more like a howl before he smirked at Lexa again raising one eyebrow at her.

 

Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from her foolish attempt at keeping the man away ‘’Clarke this man won’t hurt me, it’s okay’’ she said softly

 

‘’How do you know?’’ Clarke argued

 

Lexa chuckled lightly before speaking ‘’Clarke Griffin meet William The Commander Wood. My father’’

 

‘’I heard you were having fun with those Azgeda goons kiddo so I came to check it out ‘’ William smiled softly at his daughter before turning around to face a still gauging Clarke ‘’ Nice to meet you Ms. Griffin’’

 

Clarke knew she looked ridiculous, she kept opening her mouth and closing it, not knowing what to say. Her eyes bulging out of her head ’’Your father’’ ‘’Damn it, why did I have to be a bitch to the worst outlaw in the wild west god have mercy on my soul. If I die I'm so going to come back and haunt your ass Lexa because it’s all your fault!!! ‘’ She thought while glaring at Lexa.

 

Lexa sensed Clarke's state. She put a hand on the small of her back as if she could hear Clarke’s words, she leaned in and whispered ‘’Totally not my fault’’.

 

‘’Totally is’’ Clarke huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i will try to update more regularly


	5. Midnight Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa get's a little jealous  
> Lexa is a love sick puppy and so is Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hapy reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS. serious question : am i the only one who noticed that Alycia's eyes are not exactlly green, sometimes they look more blue, What do you think people ?

Clarke was terrified of William, she heard all the stories about him and his ruthlessness, how he would hang someone or shoot them just because they looked at him funny. She gulped and tried to calm herself down. She thought about how there were also a lot of stories about Lexa, but none of them were true, so maybe... She took a deep breath, still standing In the middle of the saloon, not knowing what to do.

' _You are Clarke fucking Griffin you run your father’s business and have dealt with men twice as scary as this old William guy, you can do this. Stop acting like a little scared cat_ ' she tried to talk some sense into herself, although the laughter that echoed around her wasn't helping at all .

 

William stood up from the table he was sitting at, Lexa to his right and surrounded by his men and lifted his glass ‘’To my Alexandria. May she always shoot these no good pathetic Azgeda cowboys ‘’ cheers and the sound of glass clicking together erupted. William was searching the crowd, until his eyes locked on hers. He waved at her to get close ‘’ Clarke come here’’

 

Clarke gulped again, but moved closer to him ‘’Yes?’’

 

William pulled up an empty chair and put it to his left ‘’Come sit’’ he said with a smile on his face.

 

Clarke nodded and took the offered seat’’ Thank you’’

 

‘’Get this woman a drink’’ he gestured to one of the hostesses, and in seconds Clarke had a glass of whiskey in front of her.

 

‘’Thank you ‘’ she said, surprised how her voice didn’t shake or came out as broken as she thought it would.

 

William lowered his voice, making sure no one would hear but her ‘’ I heard so many great thıngs about you ‘’ when Clarke looked at him quizzically he gestured with his eyes at Lexa who was looking at them with a clenched jaw but as soon as they locked eyes, she turned hers away.

 

‘’She talks a lot about you, you know. Clarke this, Clarke that’’ he cleared his throat and raised the pitch in his voice as if he was mimicking Lexa and ran his hand through his hair ‘’Clarke has hair like the sun and eyes like the sea father, she is so beautiful no one can be half as beautiful as she is. She is so smart and kind I can’t even describe how much ’’

 

Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that left her lips. Who would have thought an outlaw, the most scary outlaw in the west, could have a great sense of humor ‘’She said that?’’

 

William scoffed ‘’And a lot more. Some days she won’t shut up about it’’ his warm smile still showing on his face “I tell you, some of the guys started putting cotton in their ears to make sure they wouldn’t have to hear her go on and on about how wonderful Clarke is. Hell, some of them even offered to kidnap you for her in order to shut her up, but she refused, saying if anyone goes anywhere near you she would have their heads”

Clarke felt her heart thunder in her chest, even after all these years she didn’t forget about me, she bit her lip, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break her cheeks.

 

‘’What are you two whispering about!’’ Came the annoyed voice of none other than the reason Clarke was smiling like a love sick teenager. Lexa.

 

William turned to face his daughter, his face was all serious when he spoke ‘’Nothing’’

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him and then at Clarke ‘’Clarke’’

 

Clarke pinched her nose bridge ‘’Nothing’’

 

Lexa didn’t look convinced at all, she knew Clarke was lying. After all the years that had passed, she could still pin point the tell tales of Clarke lying ‘’Lincoln, more drinks!’’ she yelled shaking her glass.

 

Next to her were Bellamy, Octavia, and Anya who shook their heads. Anya spoke first ‘’ I know it’s a party, but don’t drink too much’’

 

‘’Yeah, remember what you did last time with Niylah when you got drunk’’ Octavia chimed.

 

‘’They are right, Commander, we don't want a repeat of the show and god forbid you go on one of your killing sprees‘’ Bellamy added.

 

‘’Mind your own business. I am not a child that needs to be reprimanded and looked after‘’ She snapped at them, though her eyes were still trained on Clarke and her father whispering and laughing ‘’What the fuck are they talking about?? She questioned to no one in particular.

 

‘’What are you on about?’’ Anya questioned, sensing Lexa’s anger.

 

‘’Them’’ she pointed at her father and Clarke, who chose this exact moment to burst out laughing.

 

‘’Oh yeah, I think William likes her, he said the kid got some balls to stand against him, shielding your ass trying to protect you when she didn’t know he was your father’’ Anya said nonchalantly.

 

‘’He likes her’’ Lexa spoke through gritted teeth, her hands were balled into fists.

 

Anya waved her off ‘’Not like that, he knows who she is and how you feel about her, I'm saying he likes her for you ‘’

 

‘’Well, it doesn’t look like that from where I'm standing’’ Lexa argued, clenching her jaw a little more.

 

‘’Commander of jealousy, calm down ‘’ Anya whispered in her ear.

 

‘’What the hell is he even saying to her’’ Lexa spat.

 

‘’How should I know? He is your father, now come on, stop it, it’s not polite to stare’’ Anya nudged her.

 

Lexa felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, making her jolt in her seat and reaching for the knife that’s strapped to her thigh immediately. She brought the person in front of her, pushing them against the table with her knife to their throat until she heard Niylah whimper ‘’Commander it’s me’’ the scared woman all but yelled with a pale face and shaking hands.

 

She took her knife away from the woman’s throat and re sheathed it to her thigh again ‘’Don’t sneak up on me like that ever again’’

 

‘’Sorry’’ Niylah looked away.

 

‘’It’s okay. You can go now’’ she waved her off and sat back down in her chair. She could see her father’s eyes and Clarke’s staring at her.

 

William shook his head at his daughter's clear jealousy “What did that poor woman do to you?”

 

“What? She sneaked up on me? What would you have done if it was Azgeda or someone, trying to slit my throat?” Lexa slammed her fists on the table.

 

William lifted his hands up in surrender “Okay. It was just a question, no need to go all Commander on me” his laugh gave him away, he couldn't keep a straight face, looking at his daughter.

 

“Are you mocking me?” Lexa was like a dog with a bone, doing everything in her power to get a rise out of her father.

 

“What!!? No, you are my child why would I mock you, dear?” he pursed his lips in a thin line.

 

Lexa took a deep breath, feeling Anya tugging at her sleeve to make her sit “I'm going out to check on Bucky” with that she turned on her heel and left the saloon.

 

Once she was out, she took a few steps to where her black matte colored mustang horse, Bucky, was standing, she patted his muzzle and forehead lightly “Hey there, Bucky”. The horse neighs as if he was welcoming his rider and pushed his forehead into her hand to get a better access for petting.

 

“Good boy. Look what I got you” She produced a carrot from behind her and moved it closer to his mouth, he immediately started eating it “Slow down, Bucky, I'm not going to take it away from you” she laughed at him and petted his back with her other hand.

 

“You are the only one I can really trust, you remember the girl I always talk about? Clarke” the horse made a whining noise at that, as if he was responding to her question “Well, she is here. I wish you could see her, she’s all grown up now and looks like a damn gorgeous woman, definitely not a little girl any more ” she sighed and continued.

 

“I know you want to ask me why I'm not in there with her. Well, Bucky, because right now she is inside, giggling with William” the horse shook her head "Right?! Like what the hell, you don’t even know the old man why are you laughing at his stupid jokes. More importantly, what the fuck is he saying to her”

 

The horse finished his carrot and dropped his head down rubbing it against her shoulder like it was his way of comforting her “I know, alright, I know you are going to tell me _'but Lexa you are the infamous Commander, everyone respects you and wants to be with you'_  but you see the thing is, I only want her. Clarke is special. She is not like anyone else, I want her to like me the same way we did when we were kids, but no I had to let my foul mouth say all this shit about her and now she is sitting next to William laughing instead of sitting next to me” Lexa lowered her head pressing it to Bucky’s neck.

 

 

“I don’t know what to do. It’s always the same, ever since we were kids. Whenever I'm around her, I lose my ability to think straight, pun not intended," She said whining, dropping her weight fully on him only for the horse to move back making her fall face first. Bucky made a snickering noise and lifted his head up.

 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him before she lifted her fingers to his face and threatened him “You are supposed to be on my side!! Behave or there will be no more carrots. Besides, can’t you see I'm in distress now?”

 

She closed her eyes before opening them and looking up at the sky “Did I ever tell you how we used to sneak out at night and go watch the stars?” she smiled at the fond memory “Clarke used to connect the star and try to guess what shape they could make. Yeah, she was great like that” she stood up next to her horse and started running her fingers through his mane “I have to say, Clarke looked beautiful when we were kids, but now” Lexa made a whistling sound “She is beyond that. I mean, her body is more full in all the right places now and her…” she trailed off thinking about Clarke’s curves and generous cleavage.

 

“My what, Lexa” a voice she knew all too well spoke from behind her, making her freeze, and her cheeks turn bright red.

 

She slowly turned her head around and saw a very smug looking Clarke, smirking at her “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, do I have to ask for your permission to go places now?” Clarke replied, without missing a beat.

 

“Damn it Clarke, that is not what I meant” Lexa breathed before whispering “You are an insufferable woman sometimes”

 

“Speak up Lexa, so I can hear you and what the hell do you mean I'm insufferable” Clarke huffed feeling her annoyance reach a new level. She came out here wanting to speak to Lexa, but now she was starting to regret that decision, because Lexa was being an ass.

 

A voice from the door of the saloon, that sounded a lot like Anya, screamed “It means the sex is great!”

 

Lexa’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. She started clenching and unclenching her jaw “Shut the fuck up Anya”

 

Clarke smiled, seeing how worked up Lexa was getting. She cleared her throat and yelled at Anya “Well, that’s impossible. There is no way of knowing that, because we never had sex”

 

Lexa’s jaw hit the floor at hearing Clarke’s words “I, uh, What?, You?’’

 

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa, seeing her stunned and at a loss for words “Yes, Lexa?”

 

Lexa shook her head, trying to get her composure back and cleared her throat before speaking “Yes, I was saying, why did you follow me? I thought you were having so much fun with William” she growled, her voice showing exactly how jealous she was.

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, though she was smiling internally. ' _Oh my god, she is jealous, even her neck veins are popping. Damn it, act cool Clarke.'_ “Well, first of all, I came out to get some fresh air, not to follow you and yes, now that you mention it, your father is great company” Clarke smirked at seeing the frenzy look on Lexa’s face so she continued “At least he doesn’t insult you the moment you see him, which is more than can I say about you”

 

Lexa was beyond angry now “Yes, and he is my father” she emphasized “So what the hell were you doing throwing yourself at him”

 

Clarke didn’t know if she should kiss the gorgeous girl in front of her or slap her across the face for her foul accusation “Okay, do you remember when we were kids and you used to go all apeshit about stupid things? You thought something might happen to me and you would get crazy jealous when someone started speaking to me. Now you are acting like the same childish fool you were back then and FOR NO FUCKING REASON!” Clarke was livid.

 

“I'm crazy? I'm CRAZY!!! You were flirting with him!!” Lexa snapped.

 

“He is your father for fuck's sake” Clarke was panting now.

 

“Then why the hell were you laughing with him” Lexa demanded.

 

“He was telling me stories about you, you stupid jerk” Clarke’s eyes shone with hurt.

 

“Ahaa! So you admit you…..wait what? You were talking about me?” Lexa was confused now.

 

“Yes, he was telling me how proud he is of you and how he believes we will make a cute couple and how he can’t wait to see what you will do to prove how much you love me” Clarke looked Lexa dead in the eye while she spoke.

 

 _Damn mouth why? WHY do you always get me in trouble with Clarke_ , Lexa breathed deeply, calming her nerves, before she face palmed “I'm sorry Clarke” she whispered.

 

“What was that? I can't hear you?” Clarke questioned

 

“I said I'M SORRY!!” she shouted loudly before turning to a smirking Clarke “You heard me the first time didn’t you”

 

“Yup” Clarke popped the ‘p’

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s antics “You know, I really missed you”

 

Clarke couldn’t hide her smile any more “About time, Woods, and just so you know, I missed you too” Clarke bumped her shoulder with Lexa’s.

 

Lexa smiled timidly at her, but before she could answer, her horse Bucky nudged her in the back, causing her to fall directly on Clarke.

 

Clarke was surprised when she felt Lexa being pushed into her, but nevertheless she caught the stumbling brunette and held her tightly, bringing her closer. She looked up and in that moment her breath hitched in her throat, Lexa was looking at her with so much intensity she was sure Lexa could see through her soul. She got lost in Lexa’s eyes, in their color. She was sure it would be impossible to figure out if they were blue, drowning her in icy water, or if they were green, like the forest. All she knew, all she was positive about, was that every time she locks eyes with them, she feels like every inch of her being tingle, her heart dancing, and her blood boiling from their intensity, and all the emotion swirling in them.

 

She could feel her fingers itching to touch Lexa, ravish her, love her for all the years to come, but deep down she knew even infinities with Lexa wouldn’t be enough. Clarke lowered her gaze to Lexa’s pink plump lips and her mouth felt too dry, she ran her tongue over her own lips, imagining it was Lexa’s.

 

All too soon her trance was broken by Lexa clearing her throat and only now did she realize the bulge in Lexa’s pants, was rubbing against her thigh and worse, it wasn’t even Lexa it was her rubbing herself against Lexa. She immediately blushed, but made no move to move or letting go of Lexa.

 

“Clarke, what are we doing?” Lexa spoke softly, feeling Clarke’s breath on her lips.

 

“Whatever we want, we are not kids anymore, Lexa” Clarke said her eyes still trained on Lexa’s lips.

 

“Not like this, Klarke. I want to get to know you again, first” Lexa added, "I want you so bad, but we can’t, we have to talk about what happened all those years ago".

 

“So you want to be friends again?” Clarke smiled at her softly. _Damn, she is still the same, gentle soul she has always been._

 

“Yes, more than anything” Lexa mirrored Clarke’s smile.

 

“Okay then. Friends” Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s shoulder.

 

Lexa felt her hands wrap around Clarke, hugging her tightly. She was happy, more than anything, at that moment. She finally got her Clarke back and she is never going to leave her again. Clarke the kid was her best friend, the love of her life. But Clarke the woman, she realized, even though she still feels the same, she doesn’t know anything about. _Did she marry that guy? Does she still live at the same ranch?_ _Is she still talking to Costia?_ All these questions were swirling in her mind. _Does mom still remember me? Did she have other kids? Did she get married again? Did she hear the rumors about me?_

 

Lexa left a kiss on Clarke’s forehead, before she pulled back “Come on, let’s get inside. Drinks are on me and I want to hear everything you have been doing over the past eight years”

 

Before she went inside, however, she turned to her horse and said “Well done, Bucky, I owe you a carrot” before she went inside the saloon with Clarke, holding her hand, and a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and feedback they are very appreciated also a special thanks to the wonderful awesomesauce-unicorn who offered to be my Beta


	6. Run Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter doesn't have too much plot i stopped it at this cause i wanted to ask, what you guys think.  
> Do you prefer seeing Lexa rob a bank or train? 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy reading :)

Clarke and Lexa were enjoying getting to know each other again, although they were talking and discussing everything, neither of them dared to ask the hard question. Lexa was petrified to ask Clarke if she ever got married to that guy, Finn Collins, or still talks her mother or grandfather, and in her turn Clarke was petrified to ask Lexa about her love life. Both of them were afraid to ask the other if they were happy without each other. Truly, deep down, all they wanted for the other was to be happy. But they were scared of what kind of happiness they'd have or had without being together.

 

Clarke told Lexa she still likes to draw in her free time and every time she gazes up to the stars she is reminded of their time together and all the fun they used to have; sneaking out at nights to go horse riding, or just lie on the grass to enjoy star gazing. Clarke also told her that she was now running her father’s business; she does all the negotiations in her dad’s gold mines, and all the paper work. She also leads all the business meetings. Clarke could tell by the look on her Lexa’s face that she was dying to know how her mother is doing, but Clarke couldn’t bring herself to tell her that, even so her mother is good, her grandfather had become more foul and full of hatred after he sent her away. She couldn’t tell her how Costia cried every time she saw Clarke and how she always hugs her so tight and whispers in her ear that she could smell Alexandria in her, ' _if she asks you, you tell her but don’t bring it up on your own. It will causes her a lot of heartache.'_

 

Lexa smiled at her, feeling her heart swelling with pride, ' _that’s my girl' “ I'_ m very proud of you” she cleared her throat and looked away after her slip up “As I'm sure, so are Jake and Abby”

 

“They are” Clarke couldn’t contain her smile at hearing Lexa’s words “What about you?” she said hesitantly, not sure if Lexa was willing to share with her.

 

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck nervously, _'What should I tell her? She already knows I'm an outlaw,'_ a small voice in the back of her mind said. Then another voice, that sounded a lot like her mother's, spoke softly, _'Sweetheart, this is Clarke. She is not going to judge you or think any less of you,'_ Lexa smiled more confidently, ' _Th_ _anks mom,'_ she thought before speaking “Well, I'm good. I'm happy now, I get to meet my father and all this loyal people and it has been wonderful to feel loved and cared for, for a change, you know”

 

Clarke’s hand moved on its own accord and squeezed Lexa’s knee reassuringly, ' _you were never not loved'_

Lexa noticed the saddened look on Clarke face and shakes her head “Don’t look at me like that, I just mean I'm happy now. I'm free to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and I'm here among my people or haven’t you heard? I command our group of people, hence the commander nickname” She spoke confidently.

 

 

“I did hear all about the badass Commander Lexa” Clarke smiled but once she saw the cocky smile on Lexa’s face she continued “But all I see is adorable, little Lexa”

 

Lexa fake-gasped at this “I’ll have you know there is nothing little in me” she immediately face palmed internally at the double meaning _, 'Damn it, why don't my brain and mouth cooperate with me when I'm around Clarke, I'm really starting to look ridiculous,_ “Also I'm not adorable, I'm scary and badass”

 

“Uhuh” Clarke said sarcastically.

 

“I'm serious” Lexa deadpanned with a scowl on her face that only made Clarke think she was even more adorable.

 

“So you said” Clarke waved taking a sip of her glass.

 

“Did you not see me shoot that guy, a couple of hours ago” Lexa pouted, ' _stop pouting you look like a petulant child.'_

 

“Oh I did” Clarke said nonchalantly.

 

“Clarke” Lexa warned.

 

“So fucking adorable when you get pissed” Clarke smiled widely at her, ' _You don’t understand that you will always be sweet Lexa to me; the girl who hides her pie, just so she could give it to me'_

 

“And you are so not fucking adorable when you annoy me” Lexa frowned, ' _F_ _uck who I may kidding she is always adorable'_

 

Clarke held her hands up in mock surrender “Fine, I will stop”

 

“Thank you” Lexa’s face relaxed, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

The two went back to talking about boring stuff, stealing glances at each other every now and again and trying- but failing miserably- at hiding how much they missed each other. It was all subtle flirtation with the occasional hand touching or knees bumping together. Until William strode towards them and half whispered, half yelled “We need to go, it’s getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow”

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Clarke asked, without missing a beat, seeing the identical smirks plastered on both Lexa and her father’s face.

 

“We're robbing a bank” William answered cheerfully.

 

“You are what? What the hell are you going to rob a bank for?” Clarke’s eyes widened.

 

William snickered beside her “Clarke, honey, because that’s where they keep the money”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at William before she looked worriedly at Lexa “I know that, but isn’t it a bit risky?”

 

Lexa felt her heart thump in her chest at the look of worry Clarke was giving her “Don’t worry, we have done it a million times”

 

“Alright then, see you later Clarke” William walked off leaving his daughter and Clarke alone.

 

Clarke couldn’t stop herself, she reached for Lexa’s shoulder and gave her a tight hug “Please, be careful”

 

“I will, you don’t have to worry about me” Lexa gave her a confident look.

 

“I'm staying at the Blake’s, come find me when you are done?”

 

“You bet your ass I will” Lexa winked at her before following her father and leaving.

 

After that Clarke felt her mood turn sour, she looked for the two Blake siblings, asking them if they could go home, because she was feeling tired. They both agreed and told her that they could do whatever she preferred.

 

Later that night, when Clarke sat in her bed, nursing a bottle of whiskey in her hand, all she could think about was Lexa. The worrying was eating her alive. She thought back to sweet, innocent Lexa and how she was about to put herself in danger. She knew Lexa was very strong and could take care of herself, she also knew how hot headed her childhood best friend was. And she would never agree if Clarke asked her not to go.

 

As she kept drinking, her mind started to fill with images of Lexa; her toned skin, her calloused hands, her well shaped torso, her long legs, but she was stuck on one memory that was playing vividly on repeat in her mind. Lexa’s more private parts, and how she could see the outline of her dick when she woke up, or how it felt when she pressed against Lexa. Somehow her concern turned to something completely different, excitement and, damn, she could feel that excitement pooling between her legs.

 

Clarke put the bottle of whiskey on the night stand beside her head before she laid back, she looked at the door to check if it was locked and when she got her confirmation, she lifted the covers up and got rid of her clothes, leaving herself completely naked like the day she was born.

 

She closed her eyes and ran a finger between the valley of her breasts, imagining it was Lexa’s long slender finger and not hers, she kept her movement slow. She reached for a hard nipple and flicked it with her left index finger and thumb. She kept to her ministrations for a long minute, until she moved to her other stiff nipple that was begging for attention, she captured the rosy colored nipple with a little more force and tugged on it a couple of times, before her hand moved south.

 

Clarke ran her fingers along her stomach and further down until she reached her glistening lips. She ran two fingers down her slit, coating them with her own wetness, before she moved them back up to her clit. With one finger, she started drawing light circles, before she reached back again to her lips, this time pushing one finger in slowly, ”Fuck” she muttered, ' _I wonder how big Lexa is, she must be really long and big considering how long her godly fingers are.'_

She brought her finger back, focusing on her clit, and with one finger she pushed the hood up, while the other finger pressed more firmly to her bundle of nerves, “Oh, Lexa, just like that”, her right hand was at her nipples, playing with them again while she used her left to continue to tease herself, until she couldn’t take it any more.

 

 

She pushed two fingers in and started to pump rhythmically, her tongue darted over her lips to wet them. Clarke continued like this, thrusting her fingers in and out while her palm pushed at her clit. The wet sounds were filling the quiet room and she was lost in thought again, ' _Lexa just like that,'_ she imagined the slurping noises were made by Lexa’s cock pumping into her, how it would hit that special spot that drove her crazy. She wondered what kind of lover Lexa would be, ' _would she be a kind lover? Or would she be more rough?'_

 

Clarke’s movements were getting sloppier as she felt her pending orgasm creeping closer quickly. Just the thought of having Lexa inside her made it all quicker. Her harsh breathing and panting escalated rapidly and her hips were now jerking up, meeting her finger’s thrusts. All it took to push her over the edge was imaging Lexa’s grunting while she emptied inside of her. She could feel a rush of liquid, pouring from her and down to her thigh “Lexa!!!” Clarke moaned out loud. She kept thrusting more gently now,  coaxing herself from her high and stopped when she got to sensitive to the touch.

 

Clarke slept that night, satiated with images of Lexa running wild in her mind.

 

                                                                    XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Little did she know that Lexa was out there doing the exact same thing, only her mind was filled with picture of Clarke.

 

When Lexa went back to her room in the compound, she immediately locked the door and strutted to her bed. She pulled her pants down and hissed when the cold air hit her too heated member “You are like a little child, why do you always have to be too exited around Clarke” she shook her head after scolding her now at full length member.

 

She sat down at the edge of the bed, moving her hand up and down over her length “Clarke” she sighed. ' _Touching myself while thinking of Clarke is disrespectful_ ,' she hung her head low, ' _but I can’t stop myself.'_ She sighed exasperatedly “I hope you never know of this Clarke” she shut her eyes close and imagined being with Clarke, like she did so many times over the years.

 

She ran her non-dominant hand over her impressive length. When she was a kid, she always used to try to hide it. But as she grew up, she found it to be more difficult to do so, because it seemed her growth was also affecting her dick growth, she stood tall at 9 inches.

 

Lexa shook her head, focusing her thoughts back again on images of Clarke and what making love to her would feel like. She imagined pushing Clarke on the bed gently. But knowing Clarke, she would never oblige to anything unless it was her choice, she pumped her length a few more times before she let her fantasies take over.

 

_Clarke smirked at her, before dropping to her knees in front of Lexa, Lexa's eyes widen at the realization “You don’t have to suck me”_

_“I want to, just let me prove how much I love you” Clarke rasped at her, voice husky and full of want._

_Lexa couldn’t even bring herself to talk as she nodded her head. And in a second her head was engulfed into the warmth of Clarke’s mouth and Lexa felt her soul ascend to heaven. Lexa could already feel pre cum coating her head and had to ball her hands into fists when she felt Clarke’s tongue flicker over it and run over the slit. Clarke started sucking gently, while both of her hands were on each side of Lexa’s thighs to steady herself. Lexa tried to stay still and not thrust her full length into Clarke mouth, fearing she would choke the woman she loves._

 

_Lexa moved her hands behind Clarke's head and scratched her scalp while Clarke continued to take her deeper, she felt one of Clarke’s hands leave her thigh and starting to pump her hardness. Clarke kept doing that until Lexa felt the tip of her dick press against Clarke’s throat. Clarke pulled back with a smile and said “You can move”_

_“I don’t want to hurt you”_

_“You won’t”_

 

_Lexa snapped her hips, making her cock go all the way back to Clarke’s throat and she felt like she was about to come, a gagging noise stopped her dead in her tracks, but Clarke just swallowed around her length and tapped Lexa on the thigh. It was Clarke’s way of telling her she was okay and to continue._

_Lexa thrusts, more carefully this time, and grunts as her dick keeps hitting the back of Clarke’s throat. When she is sure her member is wet enough to push inside Clarke, without hurting her, she pulls at Clarke's hair gently and nods once. Clarke gets the massage and stands to her feet, undoing her dress and exposing her glorious breasts._

_Clarke lies down onto the bed and Lexa looks for permission before she lies on top of her and tentatively takes a stiff nipple in her mouth, while her hand massages the other. Lexa rests her weight on her elbows making sure she won’t crush Clarke. Her lips find Clarke’s and they share a passionate kiss, full of hunger with teeth and tongues until Lexa breaks it and moves her lips to Clarke’s neck, leaving wet, open mouth kisses and licking from her pulse point to her ear._

_Lexa trails her tongue to Clarke’s collar bone, kissing, licking and gently sucking on the skin there. Lexa entangles her hands with Clarke “We can stop at any time you want” she reminds Clarke but she only gets a nod in return._

_Lexa takes a deep breath before she lines herself up with Clarke’s opening and pushes, slowly, giving Clarke time to adjust before pushing again, inch by inch her length is starting to disappear inside Clarke and she lets out a content sigh when she's buried all the way inside Clarke._

_She gives Clarke a minute before she starts thrusting, with each thrust she feels the warm tight walls of Clarke welcoming her, squeezing her as if they want to suck her in deeper. When Clarke’s hips starts meeting her thrusts, she speeds up her rhythm. Clarke is gasping and whimpering in pleasure, encouraging Lexa to do it harder, faster and Lexa obliges._

_It doesn’t take long until Clarke is squeezing her dick painfully, not leaving much space for Lexa to move and just like that Clarke comes, grabbing Lexa by the back of the neck and locking their lips together. All the squeezing and moans send Lexa over the edge, she thrust harshly one time before she’s coming “Clarke!!!”_

 

“Clarke!!!” Lexa eyes snap opened in time to see spurt after spurt being ejaculated from her member, white liquid going over her stomach, she kept her hand running up and down milking herself until her dick softened. She looked at herself with a slacked jaw “I need to clean myself”

 

After she cleaned up and washed her body, she changed into more comfortable clothes and lied in bed; mind running with images of Clarke. She kept thinking about Clarke and about tomorrow, until sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alwasy thank you for all the comments and kudos


	7. Train Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where i'm talking this and i don't even have a plot so if you guys would like to see anything just ask. I'm open to suggestion
> 
> Happy reading!

Lexa woke up feeling happiness she haven’t felt in years. She stretched her body and sighed in relief when a couple of bones popped. After all these years and their time a part Clarke was here again in her life, and she could see her anytime she wants. They could make up for all the lost time, she could have the girl of her dreams, her best friend again and that was a cause for celebration.

 

 

Anya interrupted her day dreaming by walking in on her ”Are you done day dreaming ? let’s go the men are waiting to hear your plan”

 

“Why can’t I have a moment for myself in this damn camp” Lexa huffed going out of bed and throwing the covers as if to emphasize how annoying it is to leave her bed right now

 

                                                                                                      XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke walked in to the brothel to find Lexa, Alexander and their merry men all bundled up in a table discussing what she assumes is a heist of some kind, judging by the seriousness of their faces. She was impressed, because the first ray of sun just hit and these people look like they been at it for quite some time.

 

It was very silent and they were the only people to be seen in the huge establishment. But what really caught her attention is that all these scary bulgy men were all silent, paying attention and hanging on Lexa’s every word. _Now I get why they call her the Commander, her presence alone requires respect._ And true to her wards, all these men and women looked at Lexa with so much respect and devotion and a part of her was very happy that Lexa finally got some people who loves her for who she really is. And she was sure they would do anything in their power to keep her safe. Clarke can see it in their faces.

 

A fist meeting the woodened table snapped her out of her thought and she could hear Lexa’s voice booming in the place, voice so powerful it echoed around the walls.

 

“Where is Ms.Reyes? We don’t have all day long and we need to discuss her contribution to this operation” Lexa huffed impatiently

 

Alexander put a comforting hand on her back “We can wait for a bit more. I’m sure she is late for a reason”

 

Clarke watched as the door opens and a slim finger making their way inside the bar. A tall brunette with warm brown eyes and mischievous smirk stalked towards the table with what looked like a very heavy box.

 

“Fucking finally, do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for you?” Lexa demanded

 

The girl actually smiled at hearing those words as if a pissed off Lexa was not scary “Well I was preparing your package and it took longer than I anticipated. Bombs don’t exactly grow on trees Commander”

 

Lexa clenched her jaw “Fine since we are all here why don’t we start from the beginning”

 

Clarke moved behind the bar. She wanted to speak with Lexa but she didn’t want to interrupt anything, besides Lexa’s full attention was on a map as she spoke.

 

Lexa breathed deeply before she looked at Gustus “So what did you friend say? When is the train going to pass our town?”

 

Gustus stood from her chair and answered “He said the train will be here in 6 hours. He also said to be careful because there are some federal agents on the train to protect the gold”

 

“Okay” Lexa answered and her fingers continue to tap against the map “This is what we do. We need to cut the train rails here” she gestured to the map and beckoned some of her high ranking gang members to approach so that they could all see. “We put some of Raven’s dynamite along with some barrels and we stock them with some woods. Hopefully we won’t need them but we should have plans for every possible outcome”

 

Alexander smiled proudly over the prime of his glass “So you want to attack them first? In force them to stop?”

 

Lexa hummed “Yes. Me, Anya and Gustus will take some of our guys and wait here” she pointed “Once we see the train approaching we will attack from both sides. Our aim is for them to pull the brakes on the train and after that it’s in and out?”

 

Anya narrowed her eyes and spoke for the first time since the meeting has started “What if they don’t though?”

 

Lexa’s smirked and finally took her eyes off the map to stare at Raven “That’s why I had Raven work on extra dynamite. We can throw some of it to scare them off, but don’t forget they have federal agents on the train so we need to be careful of those. Also I need extra men on standby in case things get sticky”

 

“Okay” Alexander spoke “We need to prepare the extra horses too, to help carry the gold bars”

 

Lexa cracked her fingers before standing back straight and addressing her people “That’s it then everyone will meet back in thirty to go out”

 

People around the establishment nodded, some went to get a drink, some went outside to check on the horses and Clarke took that as an opportunity to go talk to Lexa. She moved as stealthy as possible and came behind Lexa “So do you ever do anything other than planning heist and talking about your death”

 

Lexa couldn’t contain her smile she turned around to face Clarke and blue meet grey green “Do you have a death wish sneaking up on a well known criminal. I could have killed you”

 

“But you didn’t?” Clarke questioned playfully

 

“But I didn’t” Lexa beamed “Mainly because your stomping gave you away. Seriously Clarke with all the etiquette lessons you took as a child you should have at least try to walk with a bit more….”

 

Clarke’s squinted her eyes as if challenging her to say anything bad “A bit more what Lexa?”

 

“Class if you may” Lexa smirked

 

Clarke scoffed “Fuck you Lexa”

 

Lexa felt her lower region getting excited by hearing Clarke’s words and being momentarily caught up in being around Clarke also having a surge of confidence said “We can arrange that if you want”

 

Clarke stared at Lexa shock writing all over her face “Did ..…. Did you just implied we should have sex right before you go on a life threatening heist?”

 

Lexa scratched behind her neck, it was always a nervous habit “I…. uh…” luckily for Lexa someone interrupted her stuttering. _Damn that was a close call thank god for Anya_

 

Anya showed up next to them “Sorry to interrupt but we should head out now”

 

Lexa nodded her head “We will continue this later”

 

“You better cause Bellamy and Octavia invited you for dinner tonight so if you manage to kill yourself out there I will follow your ass to where ever your soul went and kick it back down to the land of living” Clarke says sternly half joking half serious.

 

Lexa gave Clarke a smirk “You don’t have to worry about me Clarke”

 

“Actually she does. You have enough explosive to blow up an entire town” Raven spoke from her place on the chair next to Anya

 

“Raven!!!” Lexa yelled

 

“What I’m telling the truth. You have” Raven only shrugged

 

Lexa shakes her head and look at Clarke “Like I said Clarke you don’t have to worry about me”

 

Clarke kept her playful banter with Lexa “Oh I’m not worried about you. I’m worried about the little Commander, I don’t want it to be blown to hell in its young age”

 

Lexa’s eyed widened and she felt her lower region give a tug in discontent to the offensive words Clarke spoke “She is not little, my commander is not little at all”

 

Raven spoke eyeing Lexa’s crotch “Oh we can see it’s not little alright”

 

Lexa whirled around on Raven it almost gave her whiplash “Raven!!! Will you please shut the fuck up”

 

Gustus walked in next to Lexa “If all of you are done we need to move now Commander”

 

“Okay” Lexa nodded before turning to look at Clarke one more time “See you at dinner”

 

Clarke’s expression turn into a one of concern now “Just be careful okay?”

 

“Promise”

 

                                                                                                                                    X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

Lexa was on her horse next to Anya waiting for the train to shows up, right now they were standing on the top of the hill to get a better advantage point

 

“You ready for this?” Anya asked

 

Lexa frowned knitting her eyebrows “Of course I am, I come up with the idea didn’t I? why are you asking this now?” her tone of voice coming out a bit too hostile

 

Anya lifted her hands up “Hey don’t go all Commander on me, I just mean you have been distracted lately that’s all”

 

Lexa’s eyes blazed with anger “I haven’t, I have been doing all what is been asked of me and much more. And could you please leave Clarke out of this”

 

“Okay but just so you know you said Clarke I didn’t” Anya tried to reason, she really didn’t want to be on Lexa’s hate list right now

 

“Heads up train approaching” Gustus interrupted whatever the two friends were going to say next

 

“Show time!” Lexa kicked her horse to full speed descending down the hill forgetting all about her conversation with Anya for now. She was flanked by her men on all sides. Lexa let go of her horse reigns and pulled a dynamite from her satchel, she lit it on fire before throwing it behind her on the rails to get the drivers attention. Lexa could hear the screaming and shouting coming from the train and she speed her horse to the front before yelling at the men to be careful one more time.

 

 Anya and Gustus broke out from the other bandits and followed her pushing their horses to go faster.

 

Lexa got to the first compartment and when she reached the pilot she got off her saddle and stood on her horse making the man’s eye go comically wide “Slow the train!! Now!!”

 

It took a couple of minutes for the man to register what she said but when he did he asked his men to put more coal effectively making the train go faster “son of a bitch” Lexa gritted still standing on top of her horse “Hey asshole you need to slow the train now because you are going to blow everyone on it yourself included if you don’t listen to me” That got the guy’s attention and finally complied with Lexa’s order

 

Lexa took this as an opportunity and jumped inside the trailer right in front of the pilot, she smirked when she saw him gulp and take a step back from her “Good job”  Lexa peeked her head out and gestured for Anya and Gustus to retreat back and work on loosening the screws connecting the trailers together little did she knew that one of the man had a knife in his pocket and decided to be a hero.

 

Lexa turned just in time for the man to miss any important organs but still cut her left shoulder. Lexa hissed in pain and punched him square in the face, she took her gun out and with the butt of it hit the man in the head rendering him unconscious. She angrily turns to the other men “Anyone else want to play the hero today”

 

“No, no” the men stutters unanimously

 

“Good then let’s begin”

 

Lexa knew she needed to distract the federal agents on the train so Anya And Gustus could work on loosening the trailer that had the gold bars inside of it. She took a deep breath and felt the adrenaline surge through her body. She turned her face glaring at the men surrounding her “Okay now that I got your attention let me tell you this, my men has you all surrounded one mistakes and all of you will die. Am I making myself clear?”

 

“Yes. Yes you are” they answered

 

Lexa felt someone else jumping inside the trailer and smiled when she saw the bulky bald man ”Tristan watch these idiots will you. I need to go check up on Anya and Gustus”

 

Tristan nodded her head affirmatively “Yes Commander”

 

Lexa nodded before going out of the trailer and jumping on the train’s roof top. She searched every trailer by dangling herself from the train to look inside the glass windows. And when she got to the passenger trailer where the federal agents still sat drinking their tea she smirked, before going to the end of the trailer and jumping down before going inside.

 

Lexa came directly behind the clueless agents and was surprised by their behavior, surely they would have heard the explosion caused by the dynamite she lit, but apparently not. She pulled her two guns and walked inside minding her surrounding to make sure none of these people will have the upper hand on her. She strolled in pointing her guns at the federal agents before she spoke, voice booming over the silence trailer “No one moves and this will end pretty quickly”

 

Five federal agents turned to face her with expression full of shock and fear. One of them though showed neither and immediately reached down for his gun, only Lexa was way faster and she saw what he was planning on doing.

 

BANG

 

A loud noise came from the other 4 federals when they saw their colleague hit the ground clutching his hand and winning like a little girl. Lexa on the other hand looked too smug with herself “You had to be an idiot didn’t you. Well than anyone else” when she was meet by nothing but horrified looks, she nodded “I guess not” Lexa moved to one of the tables and put her shoes on it waiting for Anya and Gustus.

 

It took about ten minutes to hear a trailer dislodging from the train and the cheers and hollers of her men. She stood up looking at the federal agents before dipping her hat “Have a nice day gentle men. Oh almost forgot you might want to change the way you are heading cause my men and I worked on another ambush about 10 kilometers if our first plane didn’t work. So if you don’t want for this train to blow to hell you might want to try and do what I told you”

 

Lexa went back to meet Tristan and the two jumped on their horses that was being held by another one of Lexa’s men. As soon as she got on her horse she turned her horse around and sprinted back to where she was sure all her bandits were waiting with the gold bars, along with Anya and Gustus. When she got there she was meet with more cheers and Commander chanting until her eyes settled on Anya’s smirking. She leveled her with a glare without saying anything until she felt a hand on her knee. She looked down and saw Gustus smiling at her with prideful eyes “You did well Commander, the gold bars is ours and we didn’t lose any of our men”

 

She let her façade drop and smiled back at Gustus “Thank you, but it was just me. We all did well”

 

Anya came up next to them “So are we going to the saloon”

 

“No, you and I are invited to the Blake’s house” Lexa said trying her best to avoid Anya’s questioning look.

 

Anya’s smirked widened knowing full well why Lexa wasn’t meeting her eyes “I see, is Clarke going to be there?”

 

Lexa could hear her men trying to stifle their laughter and the tips of her ears turned pink at how obvious she was being “Shut up Anya!!”

 

                                                                                                   XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lexa knocked the door on the big ass house in front of her, she was acquainted with the Blake’s but she never visited their house. People didn’t tend to invites bandits in to their home and she could understand that. Bandits were not exactly the most behaved people so she can’t blame them. Lexa was moving her legs nervously waiting for the door to open while Anya the little shit stood there having the time of her life making fun of her and making some very rude comments about Lexa’s little commander being too excited “Well you knock it off” Lexa demanded

 

“No, seeing you like this is too much fun. Who knew Commander Alexandera Woods can act like a love sick puppy around a pretty girl” Anya chuckled

 

Lexa turned around to stare at her friend “One more word Anya and I’ll have your sorry ass feed to the dogs”

 

“You love me too much to do that” Anya deadpanned

 

Suddenly the door opened showing a smiling Clarke behind it who immediately looked eyes with Lexa “Hi”

 

“Hi” Lexa said smiling and loosing herself staring at Clarke’s eyes

 

“Hi, Hallo I’m here too so could you stop whatever it is you are doing and let me through” Anya teasingly said earning a deep blush from both women

 

Clarke moved away and gestured with her hand “Please do come in”

 

“Thanks Blondie. We brought a fine bottle of scotch” Anya handed the bottle to Clarke

 

“Thank you”

 

The three of them walked inside and saw the tow Blake’s siblings with the bartender Lincoln, and to Lexa’s surprise Raven. “Hallo everyone” she greeted

 

Everyone greeted her back, saying their hallos even Raven gave her a wink and a what’s up Commander. Clarke to her right clapped her hands together “Since everyone is here why don’t we start with dinner”

 

Lexa whirled around “You made dinner?”

 

“I did and don’t act so surprised”

 

“I’m not, I just remember that Abby’s food wasn’t exactly the best unlike Jake who’s food is to die for, so Clarke who taught you how to cook?” Lexa question, she would eat anything Clarke gives her even if it was dirt but she liked the playfulness the two of them shared it always brought back the good memories from her childhood

 

Clarke glared at Lexa before responding “Dad did”

 

“Good than we are safe to eat” Lexa chuckled

 

“Remind me again why I invited your ungrateful ass for dinner again” Clarke groaned

 

Lexa through one arm around Clarke shoulders “Cause you missed me”

 

Clarke shrugged her hand feigning offence “Whatever”

 

“Knock it off you two, I’m starving and if I don’t get feed right this second I will blow you to peaces so help me god” Raven said while wiggling her finger  threateningly between Clarke and Lexa

 

Bellamy patted Lexa on the back “I heard everything went well today great job. The buyer is waiting to hear your price tomorrow”

 

Lexa nodded “I’ll make my mind by then”

 

Everyone sat around the table that has every type of food Lexa liked when she was a kid. She looked at Clarke and mouthed the words thank you.  Only for Clarke to wave it off like it was nothing and mouth you are more than welcome.

 

Lexa garbed a fork and wanted to dig in but sharp pain shot through her left shoulder making her hiss in pain and for her hand to drop the fork and reach it.

 

Clarke’s eyes were on her the second she hissed, they were full of concern and something else that Lexa is thinking might be Anger?. Clarke stood up from the table making everyone looking at her “Lexa can I have a word”

 

Lexa try her best to act nonchalant “I’m fine Clarke, it’s nothing”

 

“Now Lexa” Clarke said in her angry I mean business you better listen to me voice and walked out of the room

 

“Ohhhh someone is in trouble” Raven laughed with Anya while everyone else staring at Lexa

 

Lexa stood up too “If you will excuse me” She followed Clarke into living room and saw her talking to herself. As soon as she walked in Clarke asked her to sit down and knelt in front of her

 

“What hurts and don’t bullshit me Lexa” Clarke asked in her I mean business tone so you better answer the truth and don’t piss me off

 

Lexa sighs defeatedly “My left shoulder”

 

“Okay. Take of you shirt” Clarke said without looking at Lexa and more focused on the case in her hand that contains all he medicinal stuff she might

 

“Clarke this really isn’t necessary” Lexa tries to argue

 

Clarke squinted her eyes, before pressing one of her fingers on Lexa’s left shoulder causing her to hiss again

 

“Fine okay” Lexa complied with Clarke and took off her shirt, she noticed the way Clarke’s eyes dilated and seemed to be zeroing on her stomach

 

Clarke swallowed past the dryness in her mouth and stood up between Lexa’s Lexa to look at the knife cut “So how did you get this?”

 

Lexa knew there is no need to lie because Clarke will have her head if she did “On the train one of the guys got too excited and decided to save the day so he slashed at me with a knife”

 

Clarke grumbled incoherently “That’s exactly why I asked you to be careful. Do you even listen to me when I talk Lexa”

 

“I do Clarke but I can’t help it. It’s an occupational hazard” Lexa defended herself

 

“I think you need to find another job” Clarke says bitterly

 

“Clarke I’m a criminal it’s all I know how to do” Lexa said locking her eyes with Clarke’s

 

“Well clearly not since you have a knife cut on your shoulder that’s saying otherwise” Clarke interjected

 

“Calm down Clarke” Lexa asked rising her voice a little unintentionally. But she knew she has to do something. She needed Clarke to finish right now, because all the touching and the hot breath against her neck is starting to excite her Commander to no end. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything other than how good Clarke’s hand feel on her overly heated skin. She felt her heart racing in her chest and all she wanted was to reach out and pull Clarke to her lap so she could kiss the heck out of her

 

“Does your Commander always stands in attention when you are injured or is it just happy to see Clarke” Came Raven’s annoying voice from somewhere in front of her

 

Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke’s blushing a deep shade of red and Raven smirking. She looked down and saw her erection was fully hard and it was straining against the front of her pants. She covered her crotch with both her hands hoping for the floor to swallow her right this minute.

 

Anya shakes her head coming to the room “I swear your crotch is going to be the reason you will die”

 

Lexa glared at all of them “I hate all of you so much right now”

 

“But not Clarke though” Anya joined Raven laughing hysterically

 

“It will be Greatly appreciated if we can have our privacy” Clarke said before turning to face Lexa offering her hand to help her stand “Come on let’s go to my room”

 

Lexa looked at Clarke with a slacked jaw. _Fuck my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at rubidb@tumblr.com if you guys want to come have a chat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think , all opinions are welcomed


End file.
